Betrayal It Comes Full Circle
by Tempest78
Summary: Who is this woman and how does she know the Inutachi? Why did she run away from the king of the north? What happens when she returns to the northern mountains? Why are Leiko and Sesshomaru so close? Read to find out! Koga/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters... I do however own Leiko, Komo, Draven, and all other Original Characters, as well as this plot line. There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Warnings: Adult situations, Language, and Lemons In this story.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Five years ago:**

Where is that girl!? The eldest member and current King of the northern tribe asked himself about his unruly granddaughter.

_"It is not normal for her to sleep in so late,"_ he continued thinking as he entered the cavern leading to her private bedchambers.

_"Even after her parents died, she didn't let herself go for this long."_ He thought. Deciding he had waited long enough, he determined, "I shall go wake her."

He walked into her room and found her and all of her various weapons missing.

On the well kept bed lay a single sheet of paper. He frowned as he picked it up, and read it. After reading the note, he fell to his knees, shaking his head with tears leaking from his eyes, and whispered to himself horrified, "Oh no, What have I done?"

After twenty minutes of wallowing in self pity, he called for the guards and demanded, "You are to go to the eastern tribe and inform their leader Koga, that I need him here- immediately! Tell him that I will explain when he gets here and do not delay." The guards bowed their heads and left to carry out the order of their king.

One week later, Koga, who upon receiving the message, had set out for the homeland of his old comrade, reported to the King and said, "I am here Elder as you requested," bowing respectfully to the old man.

Noticing the old man's drawn features, he questioned, "What is so urgent?" The Elder handed him the note and Koga read it to himself.

--

Grandfather,

I am ashamed that I fell for such a dastardly trick and even more than this, I cannot bear to see the looks of utter disappointment from you anymore.

I screwed up royally and Because of it, I feel as if I would not be able to fulfill my duties to the tribe as leader when the time comes. Please try to understand, I feel that I cannot lead our clan after being fooled so easily. Granted I am still very young, but it should not have been allowed to happen.

I am so sorry for letting you down and I will **always** hold you dear to my heart! As my only living relative, you are always on my mind.

I can no longer bear to see you disappointed in me. I am however, wise enough to know that it should never have been allowed to happen and I cannot forgive myself for my foolishness; therefore, I have no choice but to leave and survive on my own from here on out.

I must prove something to myself. I take with me one blanket, my weapons, my knowledge and training; which I will be forever grateful for, and my clothes.

Fear now, for I hold complete confidence that my fighting skills will aid me well enough. But I also feel that I will never be able to lead our illustrious clan after making such a folly so easily. So, this is something I must do, for myself, and for the betterment of our clan.

Goodbye my beloved grandfather, I shall forever be grateful for your guidance and love.

With my deepest love always,

Your granddaughter, Leiko.

--

After reading the note, Koga looked up at the elder asking confused, "What is she referring to?" With a heavy heart, the elder slowly explained the situation she'd been referring to.

_FLASHBACK one month ago:_

As his granddaughter, who was currently hugging her knees and crying, sniffled, Komo asked concerned, "Leiko?"

"Gra... Grandfather." she flung herself into his arms and started crying harder. "Oh Grandfather, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry," she cried, with tears continuing to fall from her eyes.

"What happened dear?" he asked, trying to understand what had upset her so much.

"Oh grandfather, I can't believe that I was so stupid!" she replied, crying even harder.

"I... I thought he loved me..." she bawled, clinging to him for comfort.

"Who child?" Komo asked, trying to grasp the entire situation.

"Dr... Draven." She wailed hysterically.

Her grandfather sighed heavily and ordered, "Tell me what happened child." placing a single hand on her head as a means of comforting her.

"We... I... He... he said he loved me and was gonna claim me as his mate- so... I... He lied to me! He only wanted to use me to claim the throne after you..." she broke off crying hard enough her entire tiny body shook. Taking a deep breath she continued, "But I didn't know at the time so... I... I..." lower lip trembling she yelled out, "I gave myself to him! Oh grandfather, please forgive my stupidity!" she begged ashamed of her actions.

Her grandfather sighed heavily again. "Well, I should have seen it coming sooner or later," he said. Adding in a firmer voice, "but I thought you would have been smarter than that! I am deeply disappointed in you Koneko." Searching her neck and shoulder, he was relieved not to find a mating mark and said, "He didn't mark you though, so we should be thankful for at least for that much."

Hearing the deep disappointment in her guardian's voice, she whispered ashamed, "I'm so sorry grandfather..." and the child cried even harder.

Knowing she was already paying for her foolishness, Komo said, "Well child, what's done is done." with pure disappointment in his eyes as he looked down at her.

"I'm sorry grandfather, " she said as she got up and ran into her room, flinging herself on the bed; before curling into a fetal position, crying her heart out and eventually cried herself to sleep.

The next morning an hour before sunrise, she thought to herself, _"I should leave here and never come back. Forgive me grandfather." _

She carefully wrote a note to him and kissed it, leaving it on the bed. She quietly gathered her weapons, clothes, and one blanket. After packing the few items she was taking with her, she looked around the room one last time, and then crawled out of the cave and ran off into the night.

_END FLASHBACK! _

Koga slowly nodded his head. The elder spoke up, "I was such a fool Koga, and now, I can't believe she's gone," sadness in his eyes and regret in his tone.

He looked right at Koga and said, "You two were best friends- practically since you were pups, before your tribe moved away four years ago. You two were even trained under the same teachers."

Casting his pride aside, he pleaded, "Find her for me Koga. Please, find my granddaughter and bring her back to me!"

Still looking Koga in the eyes and now crying, added, "Koga, whatever it takes, I want you to bring me back my darling grandbaby."

Koga nodded his head and vowed, "I will set out at first light. Rest assured honorable elder- I **will** find her no matter how long it takes." with sheer determination in his eyes and voice.

Relieved that he had the best possible being out there searching for her, Komo said, "Thank you Koga, you are an honorable man- I knew I could count on you!" He added, "I will write a letter for you to hand her when you find her too."

Sitting down the elder wrote the letter, folded it into an envelope, and handed it to Koga after sealing it with his royal seal. "Make sure she gets this letter Koga and bring my grand-baby back."

Koga nodded his head said, "Rest assured, I will bring her back to you, oh honorable one." The elder nodded his head. Respectfully Koga bowed and took his leave.

Outside Koga called for Ginta and Hakaku and they came to him. "Ginta, Hakaku, Ready the wolves, we leave at first light!" he commanded.

They both replied, "As you wish Koga." The next morning at first light the trio all set out to search for Koga's missing childhood friend.

**Present time:**

"Kaede, Kaede, please don't die on me," begged the young demoness as he lightly shook her mentor.

Kaede looked up and said, "Rest assured child, I will not be leaving this world just yet." as she weakly smiled at the younger female.

The distraught woman exclaimed relieved, "Oh Kaede, I'm so glad!" adding in a softer tone, "You scared me there, for a minute I was afraid that..." unwilling to voice her fears out loud.

Kaedee smiled, "I am fine Leiko. I am just an old woman and I was resting till ye came back. So, how did it go? Did ye find the ingredients I asked for?" as she slowly sat up with the younger woman's assistance.

Leiko handed Kaedee the basket, brimming with freshly picked herbs and replied, "Yes Kaede, I found them."

She smiled and Kaede nodded her head. "Good, now we can prepare the food, so that when Kagome and the others return tonight, we will have plenty to go around." as she slowly moved to her feet, carrying the basket.

Together they set about preparing the meal for their friends. After the food was finished, Inuyasha and company arrived. "Ah, I see ye have made it just in time for the food as usual Inuyasha." Kaede greeted amused.

Inuyasha laughed, "Great 'cause I'm starving!" giving them a goofy grin.

Knowing his famous appetite, Leiko laughed and replied, "So why doesn't that surprise me Inuyasha?"

As the savory aromas assaulted her nostrils, Kagome added, "This sure smells great you two, thanks!"

Leiko grinned and said, "You're welcome Kagome." preparing their plates.

Sango smiled and said, "Nice to see you two again as well." as she sat her gigantic demon bone weapon against the outer wall of the small hut.

Kaede smiled and said, "It's is good seeing ye again as well." Happy the young travelers had returned relatively safe.

Miroku piped up, "Leiko, you are looking healthy as always." admiring the sheer beauty of the demoness.

Leiko smirked and replied, "Thanks Miroku, but you had better remember to keep your hands to yourself, monk!" she warned. Everyone laughed.

Shippo jumped into Leiko's lap as she sat with them, and informed her excitedly, "I helped a lot this time! I got three of them all by myself." giving her a proud grin.

Leiko smiled rubbing his head affectionately and said, "That's great Ship- Ship!" Shippo beamed at her praise and Leiko hugged him, before he jumped back into Kagome's lap.

Leiko picked up the cloak Kaede had given her four years ago as a birthday gift, and announced that she was going for a soak in the hot springs. Kagome and Sango decided to join her.

**At the hot springs:**

"So how did you all fair this time?" asked Leiko, curious to hear of their latest exploits.

"Not too bad actually," Kagome replied, while stripping of her clothes.

"Yeah, we added three shards this time out." added Sango, placing her boomerang against a sturdy tree.

Leiko removed her cloak and her garments, before climbing into the steamy water and said, "That's great!"

"So, when will you be ready to resume your training with Kaede?" Leiko asked the younger priestess.

"Really soon I hope." replied Kagome, as she glided into the warm soothing water.

"Hey Leiko, how long have you trained with Kaede now?" Kagome asked curiously.

Tapping her chin thoughtfully, Leiko replied, "Hm, let's see… about four and half years now."

"With Naraku gone now, all we still have to do is find the remaining half of the jewel." added Sango.

"Good luck," said Leiko as she released her hair to flow around her tanned shoulders.

"Thanks." Kagome and Sango replied in unison. The trio of females bathed and soaked a while enjoying the stress free atmosphere.

**An Hour later:**

"Well, I guess we better head back to Kaede's for the night." suggested Sango, rising from the water.

They all agreed and after drying off in the moonlight, they dressed and walked back to Kaede's hut together.

That night while sleeping at Kaede's, Leiko dreamed about her grandfather, and woke up deciding to go for a walk to clear her head a bit.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter one please remember to read and review thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters... I do however own Leiko, Komo, Draven, and all other Original Characters, as well as this plot line. There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**CHAPTER 2**

**The afternoon:**

"Leiko, May I speak with ye please?" Kaede asked of the child. While waiting for the demoness to approach, she stood there remembering how she had taken the child in so many years ago.

--

_FLASHBACK: _

The priestess came upon a crying child in the woods around the village. She carefully approached asking, "What's wrong with ye child?"

Slightly startled, the child looked up, "I'm sorry; I did not mean to disturb you. I thought I was the only one here. I will go now," standing to walk off.

Kaede cut the child off, "No, please don't leave yet." Watching tears fall down the child's cheeks, she repeated softly, "What's wrong?"

The child sighed and said, "Well, I have done some things in the past, which I cannot seem to forget no matter how hard I try to." Assaulted by her memories, she shook her head and started crying again.

Kaede looked at child and felt her heart soften. Even though this child was a young demon, she didn't sense any evil from her. Seeing a child so young so torn up emotionally, she felt her heart go out to the kid. Smiling kindly at the emotional child, she offered, "If ye would like, ye may stay with me for the time being."

Hesitantly the child looked at woman and said, "But I... um… you do realize that I'm a wolf demon right?" confused that the priestess wasn't running her off.

The old woman laughed and replied, "Aye child, but ye are still just a child and too young to be on ye own and to look so lost." The child blinked and tried to decide what to do. Kaede encouraged, "Come child and live with me- for awhile at least."

After another moment of debating, the child took her hand and said, "Okay, but I will earn my keep! I'm not the best at it by any means, but I can do some healing." Kaede smiled and nodded her head, before leading the child back to her village.

Over the next four years, Kaede tested the child's knowledge at healing and the powers of a priestess, and taught the child all the knowledge that she had been taught by her elder, now deceased, sister Kikyo.

_END FLASHBACK!_

_--_

**Present day:**

"My dear Leiko, ye have surpassed this old priestess. I've never seen a more powerful priestess in all my years." With obvious affection for the child she had helped hone into the fine woman she was today, Kaede added, "Mayhap ye have even surpassed my dead sister Kikyo's powers. There is no more I can teach ye child." staring the young demoness in the eyes.

Leiko replied sadly, "But Kaede, you have been like a grandmother to me." not ready to leave yet.

"I know child and ye are like a granddaughter to me, but mayhap it is time for ye to return, to-" the older lady said, feeling it was time for the young woman to face her past.

Feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders, Leiko cut her off sadly, "Oh Kaede... I don't know if I'm ready to go back. I don't think I will **ever** be ready to lead the tribe." She had tried so hard these last four years, to forget the follies of her past, but she still remained weighed down with guilt and self loathing over how easily she had been fooled.

Kaede shook her head and said sternly, "Now ye listen to me child, ye must go back- if naught else then for your poor granddad." old eyes softening at the sadness in her young apprentice's eyes.

Leiko sighed, "I know Kaede." Squaring her slumped shoulders, she added, "I just hope I'm ready for it, when I see him again." Voice filled with uncertainty. Gathering her courage around her like a cloak, she said determinedly, "However, I am no longer a child and my foolishness is behind me."

Kaede added proudly, "No, Ye are no longer a child, but a grown woman. The most powerful priestess I have ever seen, and a very skilled hunter," adding a bit amused, "Mayhap even a more powerful fighter than Inuyasha." Her eyes were twinkling with laughter.

Becoming gravely serious, the older priestess added, "Be that as it may, ye should return to your tribe and face the past." Placing a withered old hand on the younger woman's tanned shoulder, she announced, "The time has come child for ye to return." staring her deep in the eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Leiko nodded, and hugged Kaedee saying, "Thank you Kaede, for everything! I will never forget you. I will visit often." with pure conviction in her voice.

Kaede smiled and said, "I will miss ye as well, and look forward to your visits." happy that the young girl had agreed to continue on her journey.

Sniffing Leiko said, "You are right Kaede. I will leave at first light tomorrow to return to my grandfather." Holding her head high, she added seriously, "Thanks again Kaede, for everything." staring at her with serious eyes.

Kaede smiled and said, "We should be getting back to Inuyasha and the others. Now come, let us return." Slowly the two females walked back to the camp and join Inuyasha and the others.

Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, Leiko announced, "It is time, I shall return to my grandfather in the morning. Farewell my friends, we will meet again soon." before slowly walking in to the small hut and reluctantly going to bed. She forced her body to sleep.

Early the next morning, before the sun even rose, Leiko soundlessly got up and gathered her meager belongings, before beginning the long trek back towards the northern mountains, where she had been raised.

**Meanwhile in the northern mountains Koga was with the elder:**

Greeting his visitor, Komo walked in asking hopefully, "Koga, any word of her yet?" the wizened old wolf demon held his breath as he waited for the young warrior's answer.

Wishing he'd had happier news for his older friend, Koga looked at the elder and replied, "Not yet elder." Watching a deep sadness fill the older wolf's eyes, Koga assured, "But I know that she is alive! I feel it deep down." placing a comforting hand on the older man's shoulder.

Komo nodded his head and said, "As do I Koga. I just wish that she would have returned by now." Sighing heavily, he turned his head walking sadly and got back into his bed.

Renewed determination filling his very core at the sight of the elder's pain, Koga left the cavern and joined his men, determined to find the missing heiress and demand some answers.

Bright and early the next morning, Koga and his men set off again, relentlessly resuming the hunt for his childhood friend.

**Back with Leiko a day later:**

After traveling all day and night, the demoness began scanning the area for a decent spot to stop and eat._ "Well, it's only two hours until sunset. I will stop here for the night and set up camp."_ she thought to herself. She stopped and set up camp, and then hunted for food. She came back carrying a few rabbits, made a stew, and then decided to bathe in the river.

After undressing and setting her weapons aside, Leiko glided into the steamy water and sat down slowly bathing, before allowing her body to slowly relax.

**Not ten miles away:**

Two of the three wolves were reaching their limits. "Koga, let's stop and rest for the night, please?" said Ginta between pants.

"Yeah, the wolves are exhausted." added Hakaku, also bent over and huffing to catch his breath.

"Man you two wimps are something else!" Koga huffed slightly irritated. Noticing how worn out his companions looked, Koga's eyes slightly softened and he relented saying, "Fine rest here and I will go hunt for dinner." before taking off to hunt.

While hunting, Koga came across a riverbank and decided to stop for a drink, when he smelt the scent of a female wolf demon. His ears perked up as he heard in an incredibly sexy woman's voice.

She demanded, "Who's there? Show yourself now!" as she rose up out of the water to quickly grab her nearby sword.

As she rose from the water, Koga's eyes widened at the beauty before him. She had the sleek athletic body of a goddess, with hair that shined like the sun, only midnight black, and reached to her waist. She had a sun kissed glow to her skin that was even noticeable in the moonlight. She also had curves that would make any woman, human or demon, jealous.

At her forceful command, Koga appeared instantly in front of her and looked at her face amused. "Who are you, and what do you want with me?" she demanded, while holding her sword in a defensive position, as she warily eyed the stranger.

He chuckled, "Well now that depends. What's a beauty like you doing all alone in a place like this?" He asked, eying her naked beauty appreciatively.

Spine stiffening, she barked out, "That is none of your concern!" eyes narrowing at the male intruder, she demanded, "State your business and be gone!" growing angry.

Koga threw his head back and laughed. "My you're a feisty one," amused by her spiritedness.

Emitting a low growl warning him to keep his distance, she warned, "You have no idea," flicking her sword in a motion to warn him away.

Koga grinned and said, "Relax, I mean you no harm." sending her a friendly smile.

She demanded, "If what you say is true, then I suggest you turn your back, so that I may dress." eyes never leaving her opponent.

He laughed and asked, "Why? I am quite enjoying the view, besides I have already seen you naked." enjoying ribbing her a bit.

She sent him a death glare until he shook his head laughing and said, "Very well." presenting her with his back so that she could dress.

She dressed quickly and once she was done she said, "I'm done now. You can turn around," eyes still boring into his back angrily.

Koga laughed and turned back around asking, "So tell me, where are you heading?"

She replied bitingly, "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm returning to my grandfather up in the Northern Mountains." as she slipped her sword into it's sheathe.

Standing stock still, Koga's jaw dropped and he gasped, "Don't tell me that you're Leiko!?"

Frowning and wondering how he knew her name, she nodded her head and confirmed, "Yes, I am." staring at him with caution in her eyes.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter two please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters... I do however own Leiko, Komo, Draven, and all other Original Characters, as well as this plot line. There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**CHAPTER 3:**

Koga stared at the beauty before him, and tried to reconcile her with the girl he grew up training and sparring with, and shook his head saying in awe, "I can't believe you're Leiko."

Blinking she looked at him and replied, "Am I supposed to know you?" tilting her head to the side as she securitized him, she said, "You do look kind of familiar to a skinny boy I grew up with."

Koga grinned that same mischievous grin from their childhood, and her eyes widened in surprise as she blurted out, "No! You... you can't be!" slightly backing away a bit shakily.

When his grin widened, she frowned asking, "Koga?"

He replied amused, "Indeed I am, darlin." She stepped back again and he smirked.

She asked in disbelief, "But... How can you be?" They both looked away and remembered back to when they had been kids.

--

_FLASHBACK ten years ago:_

A male with a long high black ponytail and female with long black curly pig tails. Wolf demon children both about nine yrs old; were running around playing chase.

Suddenly he disappeared and she looked around wondering where he went to. Without warning he jumped out of the tree and landed behind her. She tackled him and they spun around and rolled to the ground wrestling for a while, each pinning the other.

After an hour or so, he had her arms pinned above her head, and her thighs pinned by his stronger legs. Both were panting for breath and he used his one free hand to tickle her stomach, until she screamed "Okay! Okay! I give already!"

He laughed, and stopped tickling her, grinning his mischievous grin, before he bent down and licked her face. Laughing he climbed off so that she could sit up.

"Eeewwww Koga! You licked me that's... that's... that's just gross!" she screamed while glaring at him and wiping her face furiously.

The boy threw his head back laughing, and then tugged on one of her pigtails, and she started chasing him all over again.

After awhile she tackled him and rolled on top of him, pinning him. Giving him an innocent smile, she licked his face and jumped up, running into the river and swam away, all the while he was chasing her laughing.

_END FLASHBACK!_

_--_

**Present time:**

She shook her head to clear the whimsical thoughts, and stared at him. "Did grandfather send you?" she asked curiously.

Koga stepped right in front of her, placing his arm around her waist, holding her to him and said, "Yes he did. After you ran away, your grandfather found your little note, and sent for me."

With a lash in his tone, as he stared into her shocked eyes, he scolded, "It took me a full week to get there, and when I found out- I was pissed!"

Blue eyes narrowing, he demanded, "How could you run off like that and not tell me!? I was supposed to be your best friend." Slightly hurt that she would run off without even bothering to tell him.

She removed his arm from her waist and pushed him off, backing up a little more. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, as she put her hands on her hips and pointed a finger at him arguing, "You weren't there Koga! You had moved away, remember!?" an almost accusatorial note in her voice.

Koga growled and said, "You still should have come to me!" angry with her for her little stunt.

She shook her head and said sadly "No, I couldn't have. I couldn't face grandfather anymore, so what makes you think I would have faced seeing the same reaction from you?" Glaring at him she demanded, "Do you even know **why** I left?

Gritting his teeth, Koga replied evenly, "I know why you left," staring straight at her.

Her eyes widened and she said in a whisper quiet voice, "Grandfather told you then, didn't he?" looking away from him in shame.

Koga sighed and said, "Yes he did. He sent for me alone to find you because he knew I was the only one who could."

She fell down to her knees hanging and shaking her head, and sobbed, "Koga, I know it was stupid and I'm sorry!"

Taking a deep breath for courage she said, "If... If you want I will tell you exactly what happened. I... at least owe you that much after, all you've done." feeling guilty that he had been dragged into her mess.

Sighing heavily and frowning at how deceptively fragile she looked; he walked over to her, looking down and replied evenly, "Yes, I want to know." She nodded her head and began.

—

_FLASHBACK five years ago:_

Leiko was thirteen, as was Draven. She was sitting by the river, missing Koga. Draven walked up and sat beside her asking, "What's wrong Leiko?"

Sadness in her eyes and tone, She looked up startled. "Oh Hi Draven, I was just remembering." She said, before staring back out at the water.

Draven sighed and said, "You miss him still, don't you." already knowing who it was weighing on her mind.

Hearing the annoyance in the male's voice, Leiko looked up and said, "Of course I miss him! He was and still is my **best **friend!" defending her absent friend.

Draven shook his head and said sadly, "I know." Wanting to get her mind off the person he was begging to hate, he suggested, "Hey why don't we go for a swim? That always makes you cheer up."

Blinking she stared at him a little hesitant. He smiled at her as he pulled her to her feet, and then they ran into the water swimming around, chasing each other for a while. Filled with memories of her closest friend and her doing this, she swam to the shore and he followed her.

She stared off into space lost in her memories again and started to cry softly. Annoyed at how fond she was of the person who had left her, Draven tackled her. She was caught off guard and went down instantly.

He climbed on top of her and pinned her to the ground, and then looked into her face a moment. Wanting her attention on him instead of the other guy, Draven lowered his mouth to her ear, licking and nibbling it, which caught her off guard and she inhaled sharply.

She stared up at him astonished when he pulled back to smirk at her. His eyes locked withers and then he began placing kisses all over her face, murmuring how pretty she was. She sighed and closed her eyes as he trailed kisses down to her neck and shoulder.

Her breath hitched as a strange sensation began crawling through her body. He continued trailing kisses down to her now exposed breasts and caught a nipple in his mouth. At her gasp his eyes filled with triumph and lust. He started lightly tugging the nipple and circling his tongue around it, while tweaking the other with his thumb and fingers.

_ENDFLASHBACK!_

_--_

**Present time:**

"And then one thing lead to another and next thing I knew-" She looked away shamefully.

Taking a deep breath, in a voice filled with remorse, she said brokenly, "The day before we were supposed to go tell grandfather what happened, I overheard him and two of his friends. They were asking if he had 'Done it yet' He laughed and said, "Yup and as soon as the bitch is with child, my position on the throne will be assured." Her eyes filled with anger and self loathing.

Breaking off to fight back her tears, she added bitterly, "Then the female friend piped up and said, 'And once you're on the throne, we can just kill the bitch and then we can finally mate.' Draven smiled and replied, 'Of course my love' and he pulled her close and kissed her."

Leiko shook her head and said acidly, "That's when I confronted him, and told him he would **never** get the throne! He looked at me and got angry and said, 'Once you conceive **my **child you will have no choice but to marry me then, and once I have the throne you're useless anyways, so who's to stop me?'" Her fists clenched tightly as the enormity of his betrayal hit her full force.

Sobbing she continued, "I looked at him with tears in my eyes and asked, 'so it **was **all a lie then- **everything**!?' He sneered at me and said, 'Why of course! I could **never** marry a lowly partial human bitch like you!'" anger coursing through her veins she growled, "I smacked him hard as I could and ran away. I was in my chambers crying that night when grandfather found me and I told him what I had done and what I had heard." before lowering her head in shame and trying to quell the emotional tidal waves inside her.

Koga and Leiko both sighed heavily, and then she hissed angrily, "I should have known better!" slamming one fist into her other palm with a loud smacking sound.

Koga looked into her eyes and said, "You were only following your heart Leiko." Knowing she would have never done such a thing, unless she had cared for the guy.

She looked at him and said, "That's why…" She sighed heavily and continued, "That's why I couldn't face you Koga, or grandfather anymore." slowly pushing to her feet.

She started to walk off, but Koga grabbed her elbow, turned her to face him and angrily snapped, "It's been five years Leiko- **five years**! Just where the hell have you been hiding yourself anyways?" he asked, refusing to let her leave again.

Clenching her jaw, she replied, "That is my business! Look, I know you've been looking for me, and I'm sorry for the trouble you've been through." breaking free of his hold.

She left and Koga followed her. Grabbing her elbow, he spun her around, pinning her against a tree, and growled "And just **where **do you think you're going, Hm?" eyes angrily boring into her shocked ones.

Recovering from her shock and drawing on her anger, she shoved him off yelling, "Away!"

He grabbed her pulling her to him. They struggled and fell to the ground. He pinned her to the ground and said, "No way! I didn't spend the last **five years** hunting your ass down, just to let you run away again!"

Using the strength of her leg, she bucked him off, rolled away and said, "I was already on my way back to grandfather!" glaring at him.

She stood up and he looked angry, then dumbfounded and said, "You **are**- Wait... did you just say you're going back?" blinking perplexed.

She laughed and said, "Yes you idiot! That is exactly what I just said." hands going to her hips in a haughty manner again.

He stalked up to her and demanded, "And just when were you planning to tell me this, Hm?" eyes narrowing.

She purred sweetly, "All you had to do was ask Koga." then she winked at him and walked off again.

He looked dumbfounded, and then grinned, before catching up with her. "Come on Ginta and Hakaku are this way." He said, while shaking his head amused.

The two walked towards camp, halfway there Koga remembered he was hunting for dinner and said, "Oh Yeah! First we gotta finish hunting for dinner."

Leiko nodded. They found and killed a wild boar and took it back to camp. As they entered the camp, Ginta and Hakaku were screaming, "Koga, You're back!"

Koga nodded, throwing down the boar, and then told Ginta and Hakaku to see to the wolves while he and Leiko had a talk.

"My lady?" They both exclaimed, Koga nodded his head and explained that he and Leiko had run into each other while hunting.

Slightly embarrassed, Leiko said, "Hi boys, nice to see you again."

They replied, "Nice to see you again too." and ran off to do as they were bid.

Koga walked over to Leiko and said, "Here," handing her an envelope.

She took it with shaky hands, and asked, "What's this?" slightly confused and a little afraid.

He replied, "A letter from your grandfather. He instructed me to give it to you when I found you." She opened it and read it carefully.

--

My beloved Leiko,

I am sorry for the way that I reacted. I will never forgive myself for hurting you like that- I was a fool. You did absolutely nothing wrong- only followed your heart. Please come home? I will be waiting for your return, no matter how long it takes.

Please forgive this foolish old man and come back baby? I have missed you terribly since the night you left. It just hasn't been the same without you and it never will be again.

If and when you decide to come home, I promise I will **not** force you into marrying that swine or anyone else! My only hope is for your happiness.

Please come home and make this old man happy once again. I can only pray you will return to me one day. You are **always** dearest to my heart, granddaughter.

With love forever,

Your grandfather Komo.

--

She finished reading the note, and fell to her knees crying. Koga sighed heavily, and bent down, wrapping her in his arms as he said "Just cry Leiko, just let it all out."

She buried her head in his chest and cried until she had no more tears, while he ran his fingers through her hair trying to comfort her. Koga laid flat on his back and hugged her to him and they fell asleep like that.

**Back at Kaede's:**

"Be happy, Leiko." said Kaedee into the wind, and then she feinted.

**Back with Koga:**

Leiko woke up with a start, which jerked Koga awake as well. "NO!! Kaede!" she screamed, as she jumped up and ran back to the village.

Koga jumped up, muttering, "What the hell!?" and then chased after her.

**Later at the village:**

"Where is Kaede!?" Leiko demanded, running towards the hut.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the elbow and stopped her by the doorway. "I'm sorry Leiko, but Kaede has fallen deathly ill." He said.

He sniffed the air and growled, "What the hell are you doing here you scrawny wolf!?" as his golden eyes narrowed at his rival.

Koga growled and snapped, "Stuff it mangy mutt! I came for Leiko." blue eyes narrowing back at the hanyou.

Sango looked at her and asked a little shocked, "Leiko, is that true?"

The demoness replied, "Yes Sango, Koga is a childhood friend of mine." She glared at Inuyasha and demanded, "Move! Let me pass to Kaede- now!" Inuyasha dropped her elbow and moved out of the way having never seen her that mad before.

Leiko walked in, seeing Kaede on the bed, and walked over to her pleading, "Oh Kaede no... Kaede don't leave me now... please?" eyes brimming with tears.

Kaede opened her eyes and Leiko hugged her saying, "Kaede..."

Kaede held her and wheezed, "Do not weep for me child. I have had a long life. But I fear the time is fast approaching, for this old gal to leave this world."

Leiko cried and said, "Oh Kaede... Whatever will I do without you?" giving her a watery smile of deep affection.

Kaede looked her in the face, smiling and said, "Promise me this child, Go back to your tribe and lead them like I know you can." Adding, "always stay true to yourself- Promise me!"

Leiko cried and said, "I promise Kaede- I promise!" embracing the dying woman for the final time.

Leiko held Kaede, crying and Kaede whispered, "Be happy child." before she laid back, taking her last breath. Heartbroken, Leiko sat there crying for a long time.

After a while Kagome came in to try to comfort her and said, "She is in a better place now." as they held each other crying for the loss of the woman who had become very dear to them both.

After they finished crying, Leiko looked up at Kagome and said, "Know this Kagome, when you decide you are ready to continue your training, I will be happy to teach you all that I have learned."

Kagome brightened and said excitedly, "Really? Wow, thank you, Leiko!"

The demoness nodded her head and said, "Of course. You were just as much Kaede's student as I once was."

Slowly she walked over to Inuyasha and said, "Thanks for moving so that I could see her before she died... and... I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. I just-" breaking off as tears filled her eyes again.

Knowing how much the old woman had meant to her, Inuyasha said solemnly, "Sure." a little unsettled but how emotional the demoness had become.

Sango came up asking concerned, "Are you gonna be okay Leiko? You have known her longer than the rest of us, and I know you two were very close."

Leiko looked at her slayer friend, nodding and said, "I will be okay, I just can't believe that she's gone..." Inuyasha and the others all agreed.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Leiko walked over to Koga and said, "I **will** stay for her burial and ceremony- after that we can return." in a voice brokering no arguments.

Koga sensed his friend's heartache, and said "Alright," nodding his head. Leiko slowly walked off.

**Two Days later:**

Kaede's burial went off without a hitch and afterwards everyone began to morn quietly.

**Three days after that:**

After dinner everyone was sitting by the fire and Sango said, "So Leiko, you and Koga are childhood friends?" curiosity in her brown eyes.

Leiko replied, "Yes, we grew up together and went almost everywhere together. We even trained together- until his tribe moved." stopping there.

She looked at Koga and said, "Thank you, for understanding. We can leave tomorrow if you like."

Koga nodded his head and said, "Okay then tomorrow it is."

She walked over to Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha, make sure that you and Kagome stay safe on your remaining journey."

Inuyasha muttered under his breath, and then looked at her and said, "I will!"

Leiko nodded and then walked over to Sango, saying, "Make sure to let me know when you are ready to start training again. I look forward to sparring with you." ending with a genuine smile.

Sango smiled and said, "I am looking forward to our rematch." and they exchanged friendly hug.

The demoness walked over to Kagome and hugged her whispering, "Be happy." Kagome nodded and smiled.

Leiko walked over to Miroku and said, "Make sure to behave yourself Miroku." with amusement shining in her eyes.

Miroku smiled and said, "I always do sweet one." smiling fondly at the unseal demoness.

Leiko walked to where Shippo was, and hugged him up instructing, "Be sure to help Kagome and the others and stay strong, okay Ship-Ship?"

Shippo nodded and said, "Okay. I... I'm gonna miss you," then he started crying.

She held him and soothed, "And I shall miss you too, sweet child." she affectionately kissed the top of his head. Kagome walked over and took the crying tike into her arms.

Leiko smiled at her and nodded before walking away.

Inuyasha stepped up, looking at her and informed her, "Hey Leiko, You had better take care of yourself." eyes softening as he looked at her fondly.

Leiko smiled and said, "I always have." Unexpected Inuyasha gave her a bear hug. Koga saw this and growled a low warning. Leiko smiled at the hanyou's rare display and returned the hug.

She walked over to Koga, who was glaring at the hanyou, and said, "I am ready to go." staring him in the eyes.

Koga nodded his head, and scooped her into his arms, and then carried her bridal style over to where Ginta and Hakaku had waited with the wolves. Lowering the demoness to her feet, Koga announced they would leave at first light.

Everyone settled in for the night. Leiko had curled into a ball alone, and started silently crying, after she thought everyone was asleep.

Koga smelled her tears, and went over to lie on his side. He placed his arms around his friend and quietly held her. needing the comfort, she curled into his chest and cried until she cried herself to sleep.

Koga curled himself around her protectively, with one arm draped over her waist, and pulled her into him, so that their bodies were snuggled together and finally drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter three please remember to read and review thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters... I do however own Leiko, Komo, Draven, and all other Original Characters, as well as this plot line. There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**CHAPTER 4**

**The next morning with Koga:**

Leiko awoke and found she'd slept with Koga's arm around her waist. She smiled and gently removed his arms. She got up and decided to bathe before the others wake up.

After bathing and pulling back her hair with a ribbon into a long high pony tail, she came back to camp and realized that Koga and the others were up. Koga announced it was time to leave and they set off.

**Later that afternoon two hours before sunset:**

The wolf demon prince stopped and held up his hand announcing, "Okay we will stop here for the night." The small quartet made camp and Koga and Leiko hunted for dinner, leaving Ginta and Hakaku to look after the wolves.

After dinner Leiko announced that she was going for a walk. Sensing that something was weigh heavily on her, Koga followed her and asked, "Are you gonna tell me about what is troubling you?"

She sighed heavily and said, "I still can't believe that I fell for his crap." still irritated with herself for being so naive.

Koga said evenly, "You were always crushing on Draven- It was only a matter of time before he realized it." trying to keep his anger at the other male from his voice.

Leiko sighed and said, "Yeah, but he used that to try to take advantage of me and to gain access to the throne." deeply disappointed in herself.

She stared off into space and Koga walked up behind her, saying, "It was a mistake Lei, plain and simple. At least you found out **before** he could complete his schemes."

She looked at him and said, "Yeah I know." She sighed heavily adding, "At least he doesn't know about my biggest secret," mumbling under her breath.

His ears perked up. "What was that?" asked Koga.

"Nothing, never mind." she said and turned away.

Koga held her elbow and said, "Come on, tell me." staring at her with his piercing blue eyes.

She looked at him and said, "You will find out soon enough." before slowly walking off.

Upset that she was holding out on him, Koga followed her and said seriously, "Come on Lei. We never used to keep secrets between us."

Spine stiffening, she replied testily, "This one Koga, is best kept a secret." with absolute stubbornness showing in her eyes.

Koga looked at her, and whined, "Tell me." pouting with his lips pursed and arms over his chest.

She laughed at his childish act and asked, "You really wanna know?" staring at him with a sly grin.

He replied seriously, "Yes! Now come on- tell me!" glaring at her.

Eyes twinkling with mischief, she chuckled and said, "Only on one condition Koga, you have to catch me first!" and ran off. He grinned and took off after her. They played chase like back when they were kids.

After an hour or so, Koga put on a burst of speed and caught her. They rolled to the ground laughing. Koga pinned her to the ground, and said, "Got ya! Now tell me what you were talking about earlier." grinning wolfishly.

She stubbornly shook her head and said, "Uh uh!" smirking up at him.

Remembering her biggest weakness, Koga started tickling her. She started laughing and yelled, "Koga!"

Straddling her waist, he queried, "Are you ready to tell me yet?" eyes shining with laughter.

She answered, "Uh uh!" and squealed when he started the tickling again.

He continued tickling her mercilessly until she finally yelled, "Okay, Okay I give. I'll tell you!" Eyes filling with triumph he grinned and stopped tickling her.

She stopped laughing and said, "You do remember my dad was a full wolf demon and my mom was a half demon, right?"

Sitting over her hips, he replied, "Yeah so?"

She took a deep breath and said seriously, "This is my most sacred secret Koga, and I will have your word never to repeat it to anyone!" staring him dead in the eye.

Staring directly into her eyes, he replied seriously, "You have my word."

She nodded her head and taking a deep breath, informed him in a low whisper, "I go into heat **every** month."

He looked dumbfounded. "What!?" he replied, blinking several times, with his ears twitching.

She huffed and sat up, pushing him off of her and pulled her knees to her chest explaining, "Humans go into heat every month. Apparently it's the same for me, since mama was half human and I am a quarter human..." Taking a deep breath for courage, she continued, "I found out two years after I left. When I first started…" Giving a humorless laugh she said, "I guess I was a late bloomer."

Koga grinned his mischievous grin and said, "But Lei, That's great news! It means-"

She cut him off and said sarcastically, "Yeah great news, it means this bitch can breed pups year round if I choose to- which I don't!" ending in a biting tone.

Koga looked taken back by her unexpected anger and replied, "What? Why not? Don't you realize how well you could help re-populate the tribe?" with growing excitement at the thought of the tribe having a chance to flourish.

She glared at him and declared angrily, "Koga! I will **not** be a factory to breed pups. I want a mate who loves and respects me, and sees me as his equal! Not a damn brood mare!" she fumed, standing to her feet.

Koga looked at her and said, "You would be a great asset to any man lucky enough to mate you! The fact that you could breed pups year round would only be an added bonus."

She looked at him and said evenly, "I expect you to honor your word and not repeat this to anybody- not even grandfather." Hugging her waist and feeling very vulnerable, she insisted, "When I mate, I want it to be for love- nothing less. I will **not** enter into a loveless marriage." and she stalked off bedding down for the night.

Koga sighed heavily, shaking his head and followed her. Sighing heavily, he bed down by the tree, staring at her in silence, wondering why she was being so stubborn.

**The next morning:**

Everyone woke before daybreak and ate breakfast. When they were finished, Koga said, "Okay let's get moving." and everyone set out.

**The next evening after dinner:**

Leiko announced that she was going to bathe in the river and walked to the river. Placing her sword on the bank, she stripped and started her bath.

Halfway through her bath she sensed an approaching aura and demanded, "Show yourself- I know you're there!"

Sesshomaru stepped into view and said, "Lady Lei." nodded to her in greeting.

She squealed and said smiling, "Lord Sesshomaru, to what do I owe the honor?"

He replied, "I heard from my brother's human, that Kaede-"

He saw the deep sadness on her face and said, "Ah, I see from you face, it is true then."

She replied sadly, "Yes, it's true, Kaede is gone." hugging her knees to her chest in the water.

He said, "Then I am sorry for you loss." as he moved closer to the spring, keeping his eyes averted.

She smiled sadly and said, "Thank you. Now if you would be so kind as to turn around so that I may dress." He smiled, shook his head amused, and did as asked.

After she had dressed and pulled her hair up, she said, "Again Thank you, I am dressed now."

He turned back around and asked curiously, "Have you kept up with your practices?"

She grinned and said, "But of course, I would **never** waste such valuable teachings!" strapping her weapons to her waist.

He smirked and commanded, "Then draw your sword and show me." amber eyes challenging her.

She grinned and did as told, leaping toward him. He blocked her sword with his, and they spared for a while

The whole time Koga was watching, and thought to himself amused,_ "Well now, let's see how you hold up against a major opponent like Lord Sesshomaru, my dear."_

As the session continued, Koga was amazed at how well she did, but eventually after an hour or more, Sesshomaru bested her and she fell to the ground.

He held his sword pointed at her neck, eyes showing triumph. After a moment of silence, he put his sword away and spoke. "I see you have indeed remembered my teachings. You have indeed grown stronger since we last sparred; However, I am still the better fighter by far." giving her a rare smirk. She grinned at him as he held out his hand and helped her up.

She replied, "Thank you." bowing to him respectfully.

Sesshomaru bowed slightly and she continued, "Of course you are the better of us, you are after all the teacher," and they laughed together.

She put away her own sword and walked over to Sesshomaru, hugger her long time friend. Koga's gasp was audible as Sesshomaru hugged her back.

She said, "Okay Koga, I know you have been watching us. Come out and say hello."

Koga grinned, stepping out and asked, "How did you know it was me?"

She replied, "I can sense auras." Adding amused, "And the gasp only confirmed it."

Koga shook his head and mumbled, "I should have known." and then he said coolly, "Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru replied coolly, "Wolf prince Koga." eying the later suspiciously.

Leiko said, "Alright, no fighting you two! You're **both** very dear to me, and I don't want either of you getting hurt!" staring from one to the other.

They replied in unison, "Agreed." She smiled and beamed at both of the warriors.

Sesshomaru said, "I assume this means you have finally decided to return to your grandfather?" addressing the lady.

Leiko looked down briefly, before smiling and saying, "Yes, Evidentially Grandfather has had Koga searching for me, for the last five years. I promised Kaede that I would return. In fact, I was on my way to return, when I ran into Koga, and then I needed to go back to see Kaede." Breaking off to choke back tears she said, I had a feeling... I got back about twenty minutes before she died."

She looked away sadly again, and Sesshomaru said, "I am truly sorry for your loss Leiko. I know for some reason, that you two were very close." Adding in an approving manner, "However, she did convince you to return; so maybe she wasn't so foolish after all."

Leiko smiled sadly and said, "Thanks." Knowing the ice lord still didn't approve of many humans- except for his mate.

Sesshomaru said, "Well, it appears that I do not need to convince you into returning after all, so I will now take my leave."

Leiko hugged him, grinning and said, "Thank you for coming to check on me old friend. I am looking forward to our next rematch. Oh and be sure to tell Lady Rin that I say hello." winking at him.

Sesshomaru smirked and said, "Anytime Lei, anytime, and I will send her your regards."

He looked over at Koga seriously and warned, "You had better not allow her to be harmed." promise of a fate far worse than death in his eyes, should harm befall her.

Slightly bristling at the insult, Koga assured, "I will keep her safe at any cost!" eyes locked with those of the stronger demon lord.

Sesshomaru looked directly into Koga's eyes and said in his no nonsense tone, "You had better." Sesshomaru nodded once, turned on his heel, and left as silently as he had come.

Koga looked at Leiko and asked, "How in the hell did **you** ever befriend Sesshomaru!?" slightly irritated.

She laughed and said, "He was impressed with my training, and my lack of fear around him. One day he said that he would train me if I wished and I was thrilled! We quickly became close." Koga frowned. She added, "Like a brother and sister."

She looked at Koga and said, "Well, we should be getting back to camp."

She turned to walk off but, Koga grabbed her elbow and said, "Lei, I am impressed by your skills. I never would have thought you would have continued your training after leaving, let alone under the teachings of Sesshomaru. You have indeed become a mighty warrior."

She beamed up at him, slightly blushing and said, "Thanks Koga. Coming from you, that means a lot."

Smiling, she reached up, and kissed his cheek softly; before pulling back to wink at him, and walking away.

Puzzled by her strange actions, he stood there rubbing his cheek looking shocked, and then grinned his mischievous grin, and quickly caught up with her back at camp.

**The next morning:**

After breakfast Koga declared, "Okay let's head out! We should reach the Northern Mountains by tomorrow night if we're lucky." and they all set off again.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter four please remember to read and review thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters... I do however own Leiko, Komo, Draven, and all other Original Characters, as well as this plot line. There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**CHAPTER 5**

**The next afternoon, an hour before sunset:**

Unfortunately, the small group hadn't made as much progress as Koga had hoped they would. Between demon attacks, and Having to give Ginta, Hakaku, and the wolves breaks, they had barely made more than twenty miles.

"Okay we will stop here for the night." Koga instructed, raising his hand to indicate the land before them. "Leiko, you and I are going to do the hunting, so let's go!" Koga said. Leiko nodded her head and they took off.

After catching a good sized wild boar and taking it down together, they returned to camp. Leiko started a fire, and everyone ate. As was custom, Hakaku and Ginta tended the wolves, bedding them down for the night, and then sat by the fire.

Leiko looked right at Koga and stated, "You do of course realize, that when we get there and Draven finds out I have returned, he's going to try to claim me for his mate, right?"

Koga looked at the trees growling angrily and Leiko asked, "What is it Koga?" beginning to look at their surroundings.

Clenching a fist he muttered, "It's that damn mangy mutt," rising up to his feet.

Frowning Leiko sniffed the air and squealed with delight, as they saw Inuyasha and the others approaching their campfire.

Kagome and Leiko ran over and embraced each other, bursting with excitement.

"Kagome, what are you all doing here?" cried Leiko.

Kagome smiled and replied, "Well we were out hunting for the jewel shards, and I noticed two together and assumed it must have been Koga, so we came over to say hi."

Leiko sauntered over to Inuyasha, hugging him and said, "Hey stranger," while smiling.

Inuyasha smiled, returning the hug and said, "Hey yourself." secretly relieved to see that she was okay.

Leiko walked over, hugging Sango and said, "I've missed you."

Sango smiled, returning the hug and replied, "I've missed you too."

Miroku hugged Leiko and started to reach his hand towards her butt.

Seeing this, Koga's lips curled into a snarl and he warned, "Watch yourself monk!"

Miroku gulped, releasing the hug and said, "Lady Leiko, it's a pleasure to see you as always."

She smiled shaking her head amused and replied, "As it is seeing you as well, Miroku."

She went back over to Kagome and Shippo jumped into her arms crying out, "Oh Leiko! I have missed you **so** much." sobbing into her chest, as he snuggled into her arms.

She smiled, hugging the little one tightly and said, "And I have missed you just as much, Ship-Ship." bestow an affectionate kiss on the kit's head.

Shippo beamed up at her, and she sat down with the Kit in her lap. He curled up and tired from a long journey, fell asleep in her lap. Leiko smiled down at the sleeping Kit.

She looked at Koga and returned to their conversation from before. "I repeat, you do realize that Draven will try to claim me, just as soon as he figures out I have returned, right Koga?"

Koga looked at her seriously and growled annoyed, "I'd expect no less from the likes of him."

Her face became sad and she looked at the sleeping child in her lap. She didn't want to be anywhere near Draven. In fact, she would fight with all her strength to avoid that particular male and his scheming ways.

Noting the sadness on her face, Koga began wracking his brain for a way to avoid Draven from claiming her. Suddenly he perked up and said, "I have an idea to stop him in his tracks, however."

Blinking, Leiko said, "Do tell then please, old friend." raising her eyes to meet his.

Koga looked stared her directly in the eye and questioned, "How about I become your mate?"

Leiko looked shocked and queried unconvinced, "What? Koga did you... just say what I think you did?"

Koga grinned and said, "Yes I did," waiting for her answer.

Leiko stared at him seriously, and then put the kit down. She stood up and walked to stand in front of Koga, before asking seriously, "Why would you want me as your mate Koga?"

He looked at her and replied, "You are the strongest warrior I have seen in a long time- especially for a female. You're brave, beautiful, **very** smart; loyal to a fault- hell, **any** man lucky enough to mate you, would be proud!"

She looked at him a moment and asked, "Is that all?" hoping there was more.

Koga looked at her and added, "You can stand toe to toe with any man, be it in battle or during discussions, and you are the royal heir as well. What more could anyone ask for in a mate?"

She looked away sadly and said, "I told you Koga- I won't be a tool." then she sighed heavily and said, "I am flattered by your offer Koga, I truly am. But, I must decline."

Unable to believe she would turn him down, he screamed "What!? But, why?"

She shook her head sadly and said, "I told you before Koga, I won't enter into a loveless marriage," and turned and ran away crying.

Koga moved to follow her, but Kagome took off instead and said, "Let me talk to her."

Koga sank back down, shaking his head and said, "I don't get it! Why can't she be happy with what I said?"

Inuyasha piped up and said, "Because you stupid wolf, she wants what every woman wants- **love**! Not a list of attributes."

Koga rounded on Inuyasha and demanded, "How the hell would you know, you stupid mutt!?"

Before a fight could break out, Sango spoke up and said, "Because that **is** what every woman wants! She wants to be loved and thought of as an equal- not just some political tool."

Miroku shook his head and asked, "Koga, it is obvious that you two care for one another. But, what is the real reason you want to claim her? Is it for the throne? Her looks? Her personality? Or perhaps to protect her?"

Koga looked at everyone and said, "All of the above, and more." feeling frustrated that she would turn him away.

Sango got up and said softly, "Then maybe Koga, you should have told her that, instead of listing off all of her assets. Maybe you should have told her how much you care about her. We women need to hear these things every once in a while."

**With Leiko and Kagome:**

"Leiko, are you going to be okay?" asked Kagome, moving to sit beside her crying friend.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, and replied, "Yeah Kagome, I will be fine."

Kagome looked at the demoness and said, "You know, it is obvious that Koga and you are close. I know he cares about you."

Leiko said sadly, "I know Kagome, but caring isn't loving and I promised Kaede that I would live happy. In order to keep that promise, I will **not **enter into a loveless marriage!"

Kagome smiled sadly and said, "I know how you feel. I want the same thing- someone who loves me and respects me for me, **not** because I can sense the shards."

Blinking Leiko looked at her and said, "Oh Kagome..." before asking, "So how are you and Inuyasha doing?

Kagome smiled and said sadly, "Since Kikyo died, and Naraku has been defeated, he has gotten much better. I only wish that he would be more open with me. I thought for sure by now we would have been married, but-"

Leiko hugged her friend and said confidently, "He will come around, you know."

Kagome smiled and replied, "Yeah I know- I just got to be patient."

They smiled, and nodded their heads. Kagome said, "Koga will come around too, just give him time." The girls hugged and walked back to the camp.

**Back at camp:**

Kagome walked over to Koga and whispered, "You know Koga, you really should tell her how you feel. You can't take for granted that she knows. Right now she needs to hear these things."

As his ears twitched she said, "Think about it- she is returning after being gone for so long, and she is scared and confused. She could really use a friend right now." She smiled sweetly at him and sat beside Inuyasha, with Shippo in her lap sleeping.

Leiko hugged Inuyasha and the rest and said, "It's time Koga. Let's go- I want to go home." Koga, Leiko, Hakaku, Ginta and the wolves took off and ran all through the night.

**Around noon they stopped for a break:**

"Leiko, can we talk?" asked Koga, as he walked over towards her.

"Sure Koga." she replied, and the two took off alone for a walk.

"What's on your mind, Koga?" she asked walking through the forest.

"About last night." he said, walking beside her, a little nervous.

Heaving a heavy sigh, she said, "I'm sorry for the way that I reacted."

He shook his head and said, "No, I'm the one who is sorry! You are scared and worried about going home after so long, and I wasn't thinking straight. I don't want that creep anywhere near you, so I said the first thing that popped into my mind."

She stopped, turning to look at him and said, "You were only trying to protect me Koga, I know that."

She turned to walk away and he stopped her by grabbing her arm. He said, "That was only part of it Lei. Of course I want to protect you- you're my best friend! But, I mean what I said last night too- you would be the perfect mate for any man! It's more than that though."

Inhaling a deep breath, he informed her, "I really do care about you, Lei, we practically grew up together, and I want you to be happy."

She smiled at him and said, "Thanks Koga, I know you want to help. But, I meant what I said too- I want to not only be respected, but cherished and loved by my mate!. Loved for **who I am- not** just what I can do."

Placing a hand on his arm, she explained, "I vowed to Kaede that I would live happy, and that is what I am gonna do. Until I find a mate worthy of me and my love, who will love me in return, I will remain alone." with that she walked away.

Koga stared after her for awhile letting everything sink in. He followed her slowly back to camp and announced that it was time to leave again, so they all set out again.

A few hours before dark they reached the mountains, which had once been her home, and climbed them. Just before dark they reach the Elders Tribe's caves and went directly to the elder's cavern.

Everyone else was gone off hunting and doing chores, except for the elder, and a few guards- one of who announced Koga's arrival.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter five please remember to read and review thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters... I do however own Leiko, Komo, Draven, and all other Original Characters, as well as this plot line. There. I said it. (sighs)_**

**CHAPTER 6**

**At the Elder's cavern:**

"My Lord, Koga has arrived." said the messenger, as he bowed to the king.

"Show him into me immediately," replied the elder, eager for an update on his grandchild's whereabouts.

"As you wish, my liege." he replied bowing, and left to do as he was bid.

A few minutes later Koga and a young female appeared.

Upon seeing her beloved elder, she smiled and ran over, crying out, "Oh grandfather, I'm so happy you're here." She had secretly been worried that he may have grown too old and wouldn't be here by the time she returned.

He looked shocked, and then down at the woman in his arms with tears in his eyes and said, "Oh child, I'm so grateful that you have finally come back home to me." embracing the woman in his arms.

They embraced each other as he held his crying, precious baby girl, and looked up at Koga, with tears running down his face. He said gratefully, "Koga, How can I ever repay you?"

Koga smiled watching the family embrace and said, "No payment necessary elder. I'm just glad that I could help," turning to walk off and leave them in privacy.

Leiko looked up at him and said, "Koga, wait!" not wanting him to leave just yet.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at her, asking, "What?"

She ran over to him and wrapped him in a big bear hug, saying, "Thank you Koga." She pulled back staring at him intently for a silent moment and then kissed him full on the mouth.

Koga was surprised by the unexpected kiss. Lost in how good her lips tasted, his wide eyes slammed shut and he began kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her and continued kissing her senseless.

When she broke the kiss in need of air, Koga whispered in her ear, purring, "Anything for you."

Blushing lightly, she whispered back, "I will never forget all that you have done for me and grandfather." She lightly pecked his cheek and excused herself to her chambers.

The King walked up behind Koga, and smiled saying, "Thank you for bringing her back home where she belongs. I knew that you would not fail me." As he gently placed a firm hand on the strong shoulder of the younger male.

Staring him dead din the eye, Komo added seriously, "Anything you need, you just let me know."

As an idea came to him, Koga's face spread into his mischievous grin and he said, "Well actually, there is one thing..."

The King smiled and asked curiously, "oh? And what might that be?" giving the young warrior his complete attention.

After talking for awhile they nodded their heads and then everyone settled in for the night.

The next morning the word was sent out that the princess had returned. Everyone was thrilled and several men asked her grandfather for her hand.

Over the next week several tribe leaders came and asked for her hand as well.

**A week later:**

"I am here as you requested grandfather." said Leiko as she curtsied to him.

"Ah granddaughter, I have a request for you to consider. As you know I am getting on in years, and I would like to see my only granddaughter settled down before I leave this world." He said seriously.

Frowning, she started to object, "But grandfather-"

He held up a hand and cut her off saying testily, "I know, and I intend to keep my promise. You will **not** be forced to wed that cur!"

Turning back to all seriousness, he continued, "But I do wish for you to consider marriage to a noble and honorable man sometime in the near future- That is all."

Realizing that she was being dismissed, she bowed her head and said, "As you wish grandfather, I will consider it." Frowning she mumbled, "But, where am I ever going to find a noble, honorable man who will love and cherish me?"

Her grandfather smiled and informed her, "Actually my dear, I have been asked for your hand by several suitors already. Since the news of your return, several of the tribe members, as well as some tribe leaders, have asked for your hand. I have told them all that it is your decision to make."

He grinned at her shocked expression and said, "So be prepared sweet-ling, for they have **all** come to court you."

She stood there looking completely shocked. He laughed, hugging her and said, "Good luck my sweet." dismissing her and she headed outside the caves.

Over the next few weeks, Kiaba leader of the black wolves, and Loki one of her fellow tribe members proceeded to try and win Leiko's favor.

**A few days later, with Kiaba by the river:**

Leiko and Kiaba were skipping rocks on the water. Kiaba walked up behind Leiko, turning her to face him, and handed her a flower. Smiling he said, "A pretty flower, for a beautiful rose, my sweet."

She smiled and said, "How very kind of you, thanks" as she accepted the flower.

He took her hands and said, "It would do me a great honor, if you would become my mate."

She looked at him and said, "Lord Kiaba, I beseech you to be straight with me- why do you wish to mate me?"

He thought it over a minute and replied, "It will strengthen both of our clans, and your beauty is beyond compare."

She blushed slightly and said, "I have to be honest with you Kiaba, I care for you as nothing more than a friend. I am sorry, but I cannot in good faith mate with you."

He sighed heavily, and looked at her. Realizing his sweet words were not going to sway her, he said determinedly, "Lady Leiko, you would learn to love me, if only you would give us a chance."

She smiled sweetly and said, "I am sorry my friend, but I don't think we will ever be anything more than friends, and I can't marry for anything but love." With that, she walked away.

**A week later in the afternoon with Loki, sitting by the river:**

Loki looked over at the beauty before him and cleared his throat, saying "Lady Leiko, we have never exactly been close, but I know that we can become closer if given a chance. Please allow me to court you. I wish for us to one day be mates."

Turning to face the man who had spoken, she looked shocked and said, "Tell me Loki, why do you want us to become mates?"

Loki looked at her and replied, "We have been friends since we were just pups. I believe that given a chance, we could grow to love one another. I know you and Koga have always been close, but I think I could be a better leader and husband, than he."

She thought this over and asked, "Anything else?" holding his gaze with an unwavering one of her own.

He looked at her and said, "You are beautiful beyond compare." Thinking she wanted complimented.

She blushed, and took a deep breath, before saying slightly disappointed, "Loki, we have been friends, and even though we have never been very close- I would think you would have known me better by now."

He looked at her and queried confused, "What is that supposed to mean?"

She replied sadly, "We are friends Loki, but nothing more. When I marry, it will be for love alone. Not the clans uniting, not to bear heirs, not for anything but love!" I am sorry friend, but my answer is no." With that his face turned beat red from fury, and he stomped away.

**A few hours later, while Leiko was off walking to clear her head:**

She was walking along the river and sighed heavily, thinking hard about what her next move should be.

Her spine stiffened as a foul scent invaded her nostrils. Her nerves prickled as she heard the one voice she had hoped to never encounter again.

"My my, so the rumors are true after all." He eyed her skeptically, taking in the many changes in her body and added, "What a beautiful woman you have become too."

Chuckling at the low growl emitting from her throat warning him to stay back, he drawled sarcastically, "It's nice to see you again too, my sweet love."

Eyes narrowing into slits she growled, "Draven? What are you doing here!?" hand flying to the sword at her hip.

His eyes danced with amusement at her pitiful attempt to warn him off and he replied, "Heard that you finally came crawling back home. I have come to restate my claim on you, my **only** love." ending with a snide tone.

She blanched and snarled, "Don't you ever come near me. All you want is the throne!" Baring her fangs to warn him off, she vowed adamantly, "I will **not** let you have it!" eyes meeting his with a blatant challenge.

This was the male who had played her for a fool. She had returned to face the mistakes of her past, and ensure she would never repeat them. She didn't trust this wretched cur, even one ounce.

Hand never leaving the sheathe at her waist, she glared hard at the male who had single handedly, and callously destroyed her confidence and her fragile world, so many years ago.

Draven looked amused and gasped, "What!?" asking, "How can you think so little of me, and after all these years too?" feigning a look of hurt at her verbal barbs.

She sneered at him and said, "Drop the charade Draven! We both know damn well that you're just after the throne, and I am **not** letting you anywhere near it, or me!" intending to put distance between them.

She walked off in a huff and Draven quickly caught up to her. He spun her around, crushing her to his chest and asked amused, "What's wrong babe? He leaned over and whispered huskily in her ear, "I remember a time when you loved my touch, so much that you trembled with need whenever I touched your body." nibbling her ear.

She had grown rather nicely, and he sure didn't mind the thought of seducing her to his advantage again. He had learned from his mistakes too… this time he intended to keep her beneath him, until she was carrying his pup. Once that was done and the pup born, he'd dump her body to the wolves for dinner.

She looked very sad at the reminded of her foolish childhood days, and shivered in disgust, saying barely above a whisper, "Not anymore." Gritting her teeth, she kneed him hard in the balls.

Surprised by the unexpected attack, he let her go and doubled over holding himself, growling, "You stupid bitch! I'm going get you for that one, just you wait!"

Knowing without a doubt that if she didn't get away from this man immediately, he was going to do something horrible to her, Leiko poured on her speed, racing off.

Growling, he chased after her, intent on putting the feisty bitch in her place. He caught up to her, just in time to witness Koga wrapping her in his arms protectively.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter six please remember to read and review thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters... I do however own Leiko, Komo, Draven, and all other Original Characters, as well as this plot line. There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Merry Christmas everyone. Enjoy the updates! XD**

**CHAPTER 7:**

The wolf demon prince's eyes narrowed on the arrogant male as his strong arms, wrapped around his child hood friend, pulling into the warmth of his body, hoping to calm her.

This arrogant whelp was the reason she had left everything and everyone behind, feeling as if she had somehow failed her clan. Anger rose inside of Koga.

Holding her trembling frame next to his stronger one, Koga snarled at the insolent male and warned icily, "Back off Draven! She is already spoken for."

Draven looked dumbfounded and asked, "Since when?" He hadn't heard anything about her already being promised, and come hell or high water she would be his.

Koga smirked and informed him smugly, "Since the day I brought her back, actually."

Realization dawned in the demon's eyes and Draven's expression turned irate. He barked out sarcastically, "Oh yeah, by who? You?"

Koga smirked again and answered calmly, "Yes, in fact, I asked her grandfather for her hand that very night, and he agreed- when she accepts."

Leiko looked at Koga a silent few seconds and then grinned answering, "Yes Koga- I accept!"

Koga pulled her even closer, grinning proudly and spoke, "See! I told you that she's spoken for." with pure challenge in his eyes as he stared at the other male.

Eyes narrowing as he growled at the interfering demon, Draven became furious and stormed off, warning, "You haven't seen the last of me- either of you! Beware Leiko, I will see you again, real soon my dear."

Insulted at the blatant show of disrespect for his claim, Koga replied darkly, "Not unless you wish to die!" glaring at the back of the man he would never trust.

Glad to be rid of the troublesome male, at least for now, Leiko looked at Koga and said, "Thank you Koga." Hugging him and nuzzling further into the protective embrace.

After a minute, she pulled back and looked him in the eyes asking curiously, "Is it true? Did you really ask grandfather for my hand?"

Koga smiled down at her, answering, "Yes I did! Lei, you're my very best friend."

He got down on one knee and stared up into her shocked eyes, saying, "You are also the most beautiful, the strongest, most caring, and the bravest woman that I have ever met! I Love you Lei- I always have. I would truly be honored, if you would allow me to become your mate."

Over come with joy at finally hearing what she had been waiting for from him, Leiko looked down at him with tears in her eyes and said, "Oh Koga, I love you too… Yes I will marry you."

He stood up grinning. She jumped into his arms and they sealed it with the most passionate kiss either had ever had before. Still excited they broke the kiss and ran while holding hands, to inform her grandfather of the news.

**With the Elder:**

"So, you have chosen then, eh child?" asked Komo as he smiled at the young couple.

Leiko beamed at her grandfather, answering positively, "Yes Grandfather- I choose Koga."

Her grandfather nodded his approval, beamed at Koga, and said, "Congratulations my boy- you will make an excellent mate for her. Make us all proud."

Koga grinned and said, "Thank you Elder. I already feel like I am the luckiest man in the world." He smiled at the woman he loved and she smiled back at him while blushing.

Komo shook his head grinning and said, "Tomorrow we will announce your decision. I now give you both my blessings."

Leiko walked over, hugging him and said, "Thank you grandfather." brushing a chaste kiss on his weathered cheek.

He smiled down at his precious girl and said, "Be happy little love." earning a smile from her, at the old nickname.

She replied, "I am, grandfather." She walked back over to Koga and he pulled her into his embrace.

"I do have a couple requests," she informed the elder male. At his nod, she asked, "Please send word to Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin of our wedding ceremony immediately."

When the king nodded his confirmation, she turned to her beloved prince and adding, "And Koga, I would really like for Inuyasha and the others to be here, as well."

Knowing how much having her friends around meant to Leiko, Koga nodded his head and assured, "Alright my love, I will get word to them."

She beamed up at him and said, "Thank you," hugging his waist and kissing the smooth edge of his jaw line.

She looked at her grandfather and said, "Grandfather, my final request, is that you give me away. As my only living relative and King, it is your privilege. I would very much like for you to do it."

Komo beamed and said, "Of course precious. I will be honored to give you to the only man that I know is truly worthy of you." She cried happy tears and hugged her grandfather tightly.

**Three days later:**

Eager to begin her happy day, Leiko threw the pelts off of her and promptly slipped out of her futon.

Her eyes lit up as they landed on a beautiful pale yellowish silken wedding kimono, with different signs and symbols aligning on the sleeves. It was woven beautifully, with embroidery of leaves gently and subtly woven through it. The symbols of the clan's previous royals dotted the sleeves. But there was one that she didn't see- Her parents.

"It was a crescent moon with a star below it, little love." her grandfather said as he entered her room quietly, as if reading her mind. Leiko shot him a small smile.

"This was their symbol." He said, handing her a three inch wide replica. "They just never got a chance to sew it on, or give it to you, before the disaster struck our clan."

Sensing her sadness, as well as to disperse his own, he said in a more cheerful tone, "Now it's yours to use, and the female traditionally picks out the spot she wants to add it."

He slowly moved closer and licked her cheek affectionately. "I'm so glad that you've decided on Koga. He's a strong, brave warrior and will make a good provider for you and the pups, as well as a fine leader for our clan." He said seriously.

She sat back on the bed smiling and said, "Thanks grandfather." Placing a warm hand over his and giving it a light squeeze.

"I'm so proud of my favorite girl." he barked and left the room, to allow her some private time, to sew on the symbol he had placed in her hands.

**Later with Koga and Leiko:**

Koga walked over and slowly licked the mating mark spot. "I guess I'll be seeing that area soon." he said grinning. The saliva on his tongue sent shivers up her spine. It was so easy to see.

As Koga turned and walked off, Leiko turned to him and simply put one hand on his shoulder, staring deep into his eyes. Koga smiled at her, tracing a thumb down her soft cheek, to her lips, and then smiled and walked off.

**With the others:**

Hunts increased for the joyous night. A large feast was already underway, and many celebratory events were planned.

Tribes of wolves from all across the lands were invited. Only few responded though, since the invitations had been so sudden.

Moving people around to make room for the guests was common place and often the wolves were left to camp out.

Food was piling up in abundance and every wolf was chattering excitedly, as the time for the big event drew closer.

"Oh what beautiful pups we'll see."

"It's a very wise match to be sure."

"Both tribes will become much stronger now."

It went on like this throughout the night as the feast and other preparations were in full swing.

Unknown to the others, hiding in the background, a lone female silently seethed over the whole situation. When asked her opinion, she would plaster on a fake smile and say what she knew they wanted to hear, while trying not to wretch from it.

As soon as her duties were finished, she left and joined up with her brother.

**Two days later, a few hours before sunset:**

"Leiko? They're ready for you outside." Komo said, moving the fur blocking her doorway aside.

She looked up from her bed, eyes shining. She was wearing the beautiful kimono, with her parent's symbol aligned directly over her heart. Leiko had done that only a few hours ago.

A tiny speck of blood and a few salty tears mingled in one of the moons beams. She had pricked her finger while sewing it on, because her eyes had filled with tears, at the remembrance of her deceased parents.

Leiko followed her grandfather, who would give her away. She put on a sad smile. He noticed and said, "Relax little love, it will all work out."

She smiled and said, "I know grandfather. I just wish… that my parents could have been here. I am glad that you're here."

He pat her head like he had done when she was a child and said, "He's waiting for you." She smiled and nodded. Grinning proud as can be, the King led his granddaughter over to the cliff, where the ceremony was to be held.

The couple gathered near the eldest, who uttered a traditional blessing. The complete lineage of the kimono was to be read out to the public. The happy couple would then share blood.

Koga remained on the other side of the ledge, and both of them remained out of sight. He was slightly pacing, worried that she might somehow change her mind.

The males in front of him occasionally gave him a reassuring smile and Koga returned their gesture.

Ginta, one of the wolves, turned and gave Koga a brief shake on the shoulder. Simultaneously the head wolves started walking up the side of the ledge.

Age had taken its toll on Komo, but his heart swelled with pride. He always knew she'd pick Koga. He'd seen the death of most of his family: her parents, his own mate, and nearly half of their clan. He'd make sure his little girl would be happy.

The couple stood in front of him holding hands, as tradition dictated. Hers were on fire. His were like ice.

Hakkaku had been chosen to read out the names. It would take a while, the lineage of Leiko's tribe and Koga's were extensive.

Koga's were read first, male before female. He gave a quick smile at the mention of his father and mother. The sun had begun setting when Koga's line was done.

Leiko's were next. Some of the nobles looked ready to fall asleep. She didn't blame them in the least. As they wrapped up the Lineage role, she frowned.

Her grandfather mentioned, "Young man you've forgotten two. Kyoku and Sayaku." She sent the older wolf a grateful smile. Her Grandfather turned to face the two wolves. He barked out the short blessing and the crowd cheered.

Now was the binding of the blood. Turning to face each other they made a slit across their open palms and then clasped hands. Slowly the blood was joined and the mating ceremony final. Their tribes were officially united and an eternal bond was forged.

Koga grinned and pressed his lips to hers- their first official kiss as mates. Leiko's stomach felt like it had butterflies in it. She was married to her best friend, the love of her life, and now… her mate.

As they pulled apart, and accepted her grandfather's congratulations, they held each others' waists, standing proudly side by side. One by one the ancients offered their blessings.

After that, they were greeted in turn by Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, and then finally Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Congratulations both of you." said Kagome and Sango.

The happy couple smiled and said, "Thanks."

Inuyasha enveloped Leiko in a bear hug and said sincerely, "Congrats, I'm happy for you."

Leiko returned the hug and said, "Thanks, so are we."

Inuyasha walked over to Koga, slapping him on the back and said, "Congrats, you scrawny wolf!"

Koga grunted, and then grinned, "Thanks, you mangy mutt!" slapping his shoulder just as hard. Inuyasha grunted and then sent Leiko a smile.

Rin ran up, hugging her dearest friend and said happily, "Congrats Lei."

She returned the hug and said, "Thanks, and thanks for coming so fast."

Rin grinned and said, "Thank Sesshomaru." smiling at her mate.

Sesshomaru walked up to Leiko and said, "Congratulations. I can see how happy you already are- This is good." giving her his approval.

Leiko grinned and replied, "Thank you, and thanks for coming so fast. It **really** means a lot."

Sesshomaru assured, "I wouldn't have missed it."

Sesshomaru walked over to Koga, shook his hand and said, "Take good care of our girl." staring him dead in the eye.

Koga grinned, assuring, "I plan to," shaking the offered hand, with a firm grip.

Sesshomaru nodded once and said, "I know you will." Adding seriously, "Had it been anyone else, I wouldn't have allowed it." Before Koga could respond to that, the ice prince of the western lands turned and walked away. Leiko and Koga laughed, and then walked off to join in the festivities.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter seven please remember to read and review thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters... I do however own Leiko, Komo, Draven, and all other Original Characters, as well as this plot line. There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**CHAPTER 8:**

The fires burned all over the camp as the giant platters of food and drinks were brought out.

Huge piles of meats adorned the grounds near the fires, as peasant and nobility alike, mingled together and feasted to their hearts content.

After the ceremony Leiko had changed back into her furs, fearful of ruining the precious family kimono. All through the rest of the evening the newlyweds sat together.

A few hours into the festivities, Koga leaned over and whispered into her ear, "They're expecting us to head out." Leiko smiled, nodded, and stood up.

By this time, a major portion of the crowd had already dispersed, and many were asleep in their spots.

A special spot had been prepared for the happy couple away from camp, complete with bed furs. They knew what they were expected to do.

**Warning: Lemon from here until the end of the chapter!**

**With Leiko and Koga lying on their bed furs, after a while of wrestling:**

She suddenly found herself pinned against the ground, her arms and legs held immobile. Growling savagely, she tried to wiggle herself loose from the male's hold.

He growled lowly, pushing his burgeoning erection against her waist, digging into her stomach. She gasped softly, surprised at his size. Even with their furs separating them, it was easy to tell that he was well endowed.

Draven hadn't exactly prepared her body for his intrusion eons ago, and judging by that experience, she knew there would be a certain amount of pain involved.

As much as she loved Koga and wanted to mate with him intimately, she was just a little scared of the pain she knew that she would feel.

Koga held fast keeping her pinned in place, and began sliding his tongue along her sensitive neck, still pressing his hard length against her and slowly rocking his hips.

Slowly, she lessened her struggles, realizing the futility of her actions. Koga was obviously determined to take her tonight.

She felt the wolf demon's grip loosen ever so slightly. Slowly, he brought his lips closer to her own. Closing her eyes in anticipation, she waited for him to plunder her mouth.

Instead, she felt his tongue began to trail its way towards her plentiful cleavage. Her eyes shot open in shock, a gasp escaped through parted lips. _"What is he doing?_ she wondered.

"Our joining can be pleasurable, Leiko. Just let yourself feel," he whispered huskily, continuing the treks of soft kisses over her cleavage.

His lips touched every inch before moving to the vicinity of her lips. He gently kissed the corners of her mouth, making her growl in anticipation. Finally he seized her lips in a fiery kiss, plunging his tongue into her warm depths.

She moaned with gratitude, thrusting her tongue out to duel with his. They battled for dominance, neither willing to allow the other control.

Koga won, his feral state giving him an added advantage. With his newfound control, his desires were finally allowed free reign.

Suddenly, he was in a wild frenzy. His hands traveled over her body, roughly grabbing her breasts through her furs, armor having been left in their den, since they were still within the confines of the valley.

She arched into his chest at the contact, moaning into his domineering mouth. He released her, both panting harshly for much needed air and he continued to fondle her.

Slowly he worked his way to the ties of her clothing, harshly pulling them apart and ripping the fabric from her chest.

His mouth licked its way down her neck, stopping at her pulse point and suckling the soft skin, leaving a mark behind.

He traveled further down, stopping at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, once more suckling the creamy expanse. He growled possessively, proud of his temporary claim exposed for all to see.

Soon, very soon, he would make it permanent…

His mouth reached her breast bindings. Grunting with annoyance at the obstacle, he brought a clawed hand up, quickly slicing through the hindering fabric.

Grinning he brushed the strips of cloth to the side, seizing a soft mound in his hand, his thumb roughly massaging her puckered nipple.

She gasped in shock and mewled with want, urging him to continue his sweet torture. She didn't think it could get any better than this, but then he engulfed the other nipple into his mouth, suckling the distended flesh. She arched sharply into the wet contact, her mouth opening to let out a silent scream.

He continued to suckle her as his nimble fingers roughly pinch and pluck her other nipple, massaging away the treatment with his tongue.

His unoccupied hand trailed lower, slipping under the hem of her skirt to cup her womanhood, causing the girl to whimper with want.

His fingers deftly massaged the bundle of nerves nestled between her folds as he nipped her breast harshly, leaving indentions of his teeth, before laving it in silent apology.

Leiko couldn't contain her gasps and moans of pleasure, as Koga's talented hands and mouth continued working wonders on her body.

After finishing with her breast, he moved to the other, lavishing the same exquisite attention, while his fingers continued their sweet torture at the juncture of her thighs. Every third stroke, he would teasingly race a claw along her nether lips, causing the woman to writhe in pleasure beneath him.

Realizing that her hands were finally free, she brought them to his hair tie, nimbly undoing the restraint, and pulling his headband off; to allow his gorgeous mane of hair to fall around them in a silky curtain.

The gentle sweep of his silky mass against her sensitive flesh only enhanced the pleasure already coursing through her body. What Draven had done, was nothing like this sweet agony Koga was now sending through her body. She ached for more, but at the same time, didn't want this to stop.

Her claws began sliding though his hair, pressing his hot mouth closer to her tingling breast, as she released a soft whimper.

He released her breast with an audible pop, as her nipple was allowed freedom from his talented mouth.

His tongue licked a sensual trail down her abdomen, dipping into her delicate belly button, swirling within its depths. At the same time, he gently plucked her bundle of nerves, and her hips bucked against his agile, teasing fingers, as gasps ripped from her throat.

He reached the hem of her skirt and looked at it in consternation. His fingers stopped their sweet torture on her womanhood, to roughly yank the concealing clothing from her petite frame.

Taking a minute to peruse her naked beauty, Koga leaned back to look upon the sight before him.

Every beautiful, erotic inch of Leiko was now exposed to his gaze. He watched her bring her arms up in an attempt to hide her nudity, but he growled in warning. He wanted to see his mate, in all her glory.

She hesitantly placed her arms back by her side. He continued to trail his hungry, reddish blue eyes up her slender frame, purring with pleasure at her beautiful body.

Her lips were red and swollen from his earlier attentions, her silky hair spread out in glorious waves around her. Her breasts full and ripe, leading down to a narrow waist, before flaring into shapely hips. His eyes wandered to her finally strong thighs and calves, ending at her delicate ankles and feet.

He kneeled over her, lips kissing each dainty toe. He slowly worked his way up her leg, kissing the inside of her thigh before jumping to the other, making the woman below him moan in disappointment.

"Patience, little one," he murmured, his eyes glowing satisfaction at her obvious enjoyment. He finished with her other leg before working his way back up to the apex of her thighs. He gently parted her legs before allowing his lips to make contact with her womanhood.

Eyes shooting wide open in surprise, Leiko arched sharply up into his face. Growling with amusement, he firmly settled an arm across her waist, holding her down as he continued his assault, while his free hand brought one of her legs to rest over his shoulder.

She had never felt anything like this before. Her eyes drifted shut and her head began filling with the loud roar of the strange sensations, coursing in her body.

He licked and nibbled her sweet spot, making the woman below him moan and writhe with need, as pleasure began burning deep in her blood.

Smirking into her dampness, he began to suckle on that spot, causing her to scream out in pleasure, thrashing her head side to side.

He suckled her while he brought the hand that had been resting on her thigh, to lightly stroke her opening. He heard her begin to pant and slipped a slender digit into her.

Her hips bucked and he continued to thrust his finger into her, hearing her pleasure filled cries.

After a few torturous moments, he entered a second digit, with a third soon following; stretch her to prepare her body for his enormous girth.

As her moans increased, he continued to pump his fingers into her, while his mouth worked its magic, driving her even wilder, until she was on the brink of release.

Feeling her inner walls begin to tighter around his fingers, he swiftly removed his fingers, hearing her mewl of protest, before he plunged his tongue into her opening, causing her to scream out her release, as her inner walls clamped down around it.

Eagerly, he lapped up her exotic juices, thoroughly enjoying every tangy drop of milky honey. Raking his fangs lightly along her inner thigh as he pulled away, causing her to shuddering in arousal at the tingling feelings, still dominating her body.

He crawled over the prone female, smiling with satisfaction and lust. She was finally ready for him.

He quickly flipped her onto her hands and knees, pushing her front half down to lie on her folded arms, allowing for deeper penetration. Eyes zeroing in on her sopping opening, he quickly ripped off his clothing, hissing as the cool air hit his heated erection.

Not wasting any more time, he positioned himself at her entrance, using his knee to shove her thighs wider apart. Draping his larger frame over her smaller one, he shoved his raging member into her tight passage.

He heard her gasp of surprise at his somewhat rough intrusion. He wrapped an arm snugly around her waist, holding her in position, as he continued to enter her small, tight body.

He settled his weight more firmly atop of her, to prevent too much struggling. Tightening his hold around her waist, he thrust forward seating himself fully inside her.

Despite the driving urge to slam into her repeatedly, he held himself still, waiting for her signal to continue.

He felt her slowly begin to relax before she forcefully thrust her hips back against him, moaning at how good he felt.

Taking that as his cue, he began to piston into her small body. When he would have gone slow, allowing her body to adjust to the width of him, she slammed hard back against him, sending him deeper inside her. "Koga, please, harder," she moaned out.

Happy to oblige, he reared back grabbing her hips with both hands, before he began to slam into her tight sheath.

He growled and snarled in pleasure as he set a hard, fast pace, his burgeoning desire taking control and allowing his inner beast out.

He heard her gasping and mewling in pleasure as he roughly took her, trusting back greedily, to match his pace.

He could already feel his release building, the events of the night culminating in this one lust driven act.

He bent over her, one hand keeping a firm grip on her hips, as the other yanked her back by her hair. He knew that she was close, but wasn't ready to let her cum just yet.

He pulled her head to the side, seizing her lips in a fierce, dominating kiss. His tongue ruthlessly plundered her depths, as her drank greedily.

She returned it with just and much passion, telling him without words that she was enjoying this as much as he was.

Before he could stop it, he felt her inner walls clamp down firmly on his manhood, refusing to let him move, milking him for all his was worth. At the same moment, he felt her scream into his mouth. That coupled with the pressure on his manhood, brought about his own potent release.

He let her mouth go with a snarl and he thrust one last time, seating himself as deeply inside her as possible. His head reared back and his fangs elongated, before sinking into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, as he claimed her in the way of their kind.

His tasting the tangy metallic liquid, his inner beast roared out its approval and his eyes slowly returned to ice blue, as he fell to the side, taking his mate with him, still inside her as he finished emptying his seed into her womb.

He gently retracted his fangs, licking away the drops of blood that had bloomed from the two puncture holes.

He watched as his mark slowly healed, before fading into an iridescent scar, showing the world that she was his.

She moved to grab her clothes, when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against a well-muscled, naked chest, stopping her.

"Where do you think you're going," he asked slyly, nuzzling her mark.

"I was going to get dressed." she replied huskily, her body already heating up from his touch.

"I don't think so. I'm not done with you yet, Lei. I intend to show you all of the different ways a male can take a female," he said darkly, making the female groan in desire.

Taking him by surprise, she pushed him onto his back and mounted him, as she gently licked and nuzzled his neck, reaching the marking spot. Her tongue snaked along the spot a minute, drawing lazy circles, making him shiver with desire.

Hearing his moans of lust made her heart sore. Her tongue slowly licked along her elongated fangs, and her desire kicked up another notch. When she could no longer control her inner beast, she sank her fangs into the flesh of his shoulder, and he gasped thrusting even deeper into her tight channel.

She rode him slow and deep, as her fangs made their own claim. The tangy taste of his blood trickled onto her tongue, and her inner beast receded.

She carefully retracted her fangs and lapped up the trickle of blood, and then rode him hard and furiously, crying out her own pleasure, to mingle with his moans.

Like two newlyweds often do, they made wild, passionate love all night long, in every way possible. It turned out to be a very long and satisfying night for both of them.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter eight please remember to read and review thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters... I do however own Leiko, Komo, Draven, and all other Original Characters, as well as this plot line. There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**CHAPTER 9**

**The next morning:**

Everyone cheered as the new couple came back to the dens. The claim marks were visible for all to see, as were their glowing faces.

Shortly afterwards the Inutachi departed, to resume their hunt for the few remaining shards. With Naraku gone, there was a driving urgency, but they still didn't need those few shards ending up in the wrong hands.

Sesshomaru walked up to the happy couple and said, "As is my privilege, I have decided that you two may use the cabin in my lands for the next few weeks. Think of it as a… private sabbatical. There is a river behind it and plenty of privacy." He winked knowingly at Koga, and Leiko found herself blushing.

She hugged her friend and mentor saying, "Thank you Sesshomaru." and beamed at him.

He gave her a small smile and said, "Anything for my favorite girl."

Leiko laughed and said, "Ah, but Lady Rin is your favorite, ne?" elbowing him playfully.

Sesshomaru replied amused, "Of course! My mate will always be my best and favorite. You however, my dear, are a close second."

Leiko grinned and replied, "Thanks."

Koga and Sesshomaru looked at one another and Sesshomaru said, "Koga, we must speak privately a moment."

Koga nodded and replied, "Of course." He looked at his blushing mate and assured, "I will be back in a moment love, do not worry."

She nodded and Sesshomaru said, "Fear not Leiko, I have no intentions of making you a widow, so soon."

He laughed at her scowl and the two males walked off away. Lady Rin walked up to her dearest friend and said soothingly, "Relax Lei, he will be fine."

Leiko smiled at her friend and said, "I hope so. We both know how protective Sesshomaru can be though."

Rin nodded, smiling and said, "Yeah, we do." The Ladies sat and waited for their respective mates to return.

**With Lord Koga and Lord Sesshomaru:**

Sesshomaru looked over at Koga and informed him seriously, "Leiko is a very special woman."

Koga added just as seriously, ""To both of us!"

Sesshomaru nodded and continued, "She is like a younger sister to me, and has been for some time now, as well as my mate's best friend. I merely wish to make sure that we understand one another."

Flexing his claws, Sesshomaru warned, "If any harm comes to her, there will be hell to pay." Staring the younger demon dead in the eye, to make sure his point got across.

Koga nodded, looking Sesshomaru in the eye, and assured seriously, "I will protect her with my life." Adding bemused, "Even though we both know that she is an accomplished fighter."

Sesshomaru nodded and added proudly, "Especially under my teachings." allowing pride in her abilities, to briefly shine in his eyes.

Koga nodded and Sesshomaru said seriously, "She has been hurt in the past."

Koga informed him, "I am aware of that." Eyes narrowing he growled, "And if he **ever** tries to harm her again-"

Sesshomaru cut him off and declared fiercely, "He will pay!"

They said in unison, "I will see to that!" They started at one another a moment and then slowly nodded.

Sesshomaru said calmly, "I see we are in agreement after all."

Koga nodded and said, "Indeed." and they both grinned.

Pleased to see that the wolf prince actually did care for his friend, Sesshomaru offered, "The cabin is open for the two of you for the next few weeks."

Imaging a few weeks of just he and his mate alone, Koga smiled and said, "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, we will gladly accept the offer."

Sesshomaru nodded and said, "Just call me Sesshomaru; we are after all, family now."

Realizing the honor just bestowed upon him, Koga nodded and said, "Just call me Koga then." They both agreed.

Sesshomaru clasped Koga's hand, looking him straight in the eye, and said resolutely, "If I did not trust you not to harm her, I would not have allowed you near her the first night we met."

Koga looked at him and replied, "Likewise." They stared at each other a silent moment, both assessing the other for possible harmful intent toward the woman in question.

Nodding once, Sesshomaru said approvingly, "You will do just fine."

Koga grinned nodding and they walked back to their wives, Koga grinning the entire way.

**Back with the ladies:**

Sesshomaru walked up to Leiko and announced, "He will do just fine." then chastely kissed her cheek, in a brotherly manner.

She blushed and said, "Thank you Sesshomaru."

He replied seriously, "I have to protect my girls." Koga walked up to his mate and they embraced.

Rin smiled and said, "Welcome to the family Koga."

Koga grinned and said, "Thank you Lady Rin. You and Sesshomaru's acceptance of me are indeed unexpected."

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Koga all nodded in agreement and Leiko beamed at her friends and husband.

Sesshomaru announced that it was time for him and his mate to take their leave. Koga agreed to go to the cabin shortly. Sesshomaru nodded at Rin, who smiled, and they took their leave.

Komo walked over and informing them, "I've spoken with the ancients. We will have the official rising to the throne ceremony in six weeks."

Koga nodded, grinning, and said, "That will be fine. It will give Lei and I sometime to catch up."

Komo laughed and said, "Okay" as he smiled at them both.

Koga said, "By the way elder, Lord Sesshomaru has offered us the use of his cabin for the next few weeks, and we have accepted. So if you need to get word to us, send word to him and he will let us know."

The elder grinned and said, "Of course." he beamed at his granddaughter and Grandson in-law and said "Hopefully I will have great grandchildren after this springtime." winking at the blushing couple.

Leiko gasped, and then blushed, scolding, "Grandfather!"

Komo replied, "I am getting on in years, and wish for great grandkids. Can ya blame me?" at their silence, he laughed and walked away.

Koga looked at his mate, grinning his mischievous grin, and said, "You know, that's not a bad idea at all," wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She laughed and said, "Now, now Koga, be patient my love. All will happen in due time." She grinned at him and he beamed proudly and said, "So, shall we be off to the cabin?"

He grinned and said, "Of course!" eager to be alone with her. He scooped her into his arms bridal style, and ran off towards the western lands.

**At the castle in the western lands, many hours later:**

"Ah Koga, I see you have arrived." Sesshomaru said slightly amused. He continued seriously, "You two will stay here tonight and tomorrow I will show you to the cabin."

Koga agreed and they all settled in for the night.

**The next morning:**

The four woke up and went out after breakfast.

Around noon they stopped and Sesshomaru announced, "Just over this next hill is the cabin. It has been cleaned and stocked. The bed linens have been changed, and there is plenty of firewood to chop."

Koga thanked him for his kindness and thoughtfulness.

Sesshomaru smirked at the couple and said, "Enjoy your stay, and each other, and have fun!" he chuckled at their blushes and motioned for Rin to follow and they took their leave.

**Back with Koga, and Leiko:**

She looked around the cabin, then at the waterfall and said, "It's beautiful." Koga agreed and they decided to go for a swim to cool off.

They chased each other in the water then dunked each other and carried on like when they were kids, afterwards the laid out on the riverbank drying in the sun.

Leiko got up and they decided to walk for a while. They walked along and caught a couple small rabbits, and then returned to the cabin and made dinner.

Inside the cabin, Leiko was making a stew from the rabbits they caught, while Koga was outside, chopping some fire wood.

Koga walked up, hugging his mate's waist from behind. She smiled turning around and they kissed.

She broke the kiss and announced dinner would be done soon.

After they had eaten, Koga flashed her his mischievous grin and carried his mate to bed. They made love throughout the night, towards dawn finally sated; they rolled onto their sides and fell asleep.

**The next morning:**

**Warning lemon!!**

They awakened and decided go to cool off in the river, but this time they decide to swim naked.

Koga caught up to her, grabbing her from behind. She grinned and leaned back to kiss his neck. His hands cupped her breasts, and his thumbs flicked her nipples.

She moaned into his mouth and his tongue explored the inner cavern of her mouth. Their tongues mated and he lowered one hand to her inner thigh, slowly drawing circles and driving her wild.

She reached one hand back and cupped his butt, pulling him into her. She could feel his desire for her and grinned.

His fingers slowly worked their way up her inner thigh and started gently rubbing her sensitive bud. Then he slowly entered one finger into her moist opening and she moaned into his mouth again.

He broke the kiss and she whimpered a protest until he leaned back and turned her to the side and captured an erect nipple tugging and nibbling then sucking and licking. She gasped over and over and ground herself against his other hand, while his fingers still moved inside her.

Finally when she couldn't take any more, she turned to face him and he gripped her hips and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He entered her very slowly and at the same time plunged his tongue into her mouth again.

She gasped and moaned and they set a pace. He began to slam into her, while darting his tongue into her mouth in tune to his body slamming into hers driving them both wild and she thrust her hips to meet him.

After awhile he could feel her release building and the water around them only intensified the sensations. He captured her mouth fully and she screamed her release into his mouth and that set off his own release.

When they were finished, both panting heavily, he laid his forehead on hers and smiled, saying, "I can never seem to get enough of you."

She grinned and replied, "I can never get enough of you either." They kissed again and bathed. They walked out onto the river bank and made love again in the sun on the grass.

When their stomachs growled, reminding them that they hadn't eaten in a long time, they decide to get dressed and eat.

Afterwards they decide to walk for a while, holding hands and talking. Eventually their playful natures got the best of them and they ended up playing chase like when they were kids.

After an hour or so of chasing each other and laughing, Koga tackled Leiko and they ended up wrestling on the ground for a couple hours, before she laid him on his back and mounted him. He gasped and thrust up deeply into her silken walls. They set a mutually satisfying pace and rode each other to their complete fulfillment.

They washed in the river and redressed. After dinner, they curled up holding each other and fell asleep on the bed.

They repeated this pattern mostly, for two and a half weeks. During the last week to Koga's immense delight, he smelled not only Leiko's arousal, but the fact that her body was going into a powerful heat.

After slowly drinking in and savoring the alluring smell, Koga would smirk and pounce on his mate, wearing that trademark wolfish grin, and a purely dominant glint shining in his eyes.

They made love every day that week- multiple times a day, to better their chances at conception. Far too soon for either of their likings, the last few days of their sabbatical came.

For the end of their honeymoon trip, the couple decided to go visit Sesshomaru and Rin, thanking them for their hospitality.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter nine please remember to read and review thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters... I do however own Leiko, Komo, Draven, and all other Original Characters, as well as this plot line. There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**CHAPTER 10:**

**At Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin's Castle:**

A servant entered and announced, "Milord, Milady, Lord Koga and his mate Lady Leiko have come to see you."

Sesshomaru answered, "Very well. Show them into us at once." The servant bowed and did as bid.

A moment later, Koga and Leiko entered. Sesshomaru and Rin greeted them warmly, "Lord Koga, Lady Leiko. To what do we owe the honor?"

Koga grinned and said, "We wanted to thank you for your hospitality and the use of the cabin."

Waving it off, Sesshomaru said, "Think nothing of it. You are always welcome here."

Rin smiled warmly and added, "We insist that you must join us for dinner tonight."

Koga replied, "We would be honored." and bowed respectfully. Sesshomaru nodded.

Feeling a bit playful, Leiko grinned and mentioned sweetly, "Sesshomaru, I do believe that you still owe me a rematch."

Sesshomaru nodded amused and said, "Whenever you are ready, my dear."

Leiko smiled and suggested, "Then perhaps before dinner tonight?"

Sesshomaru replied, "As you wish."

He looked at Leiko and asked, "Shall we?" She nodded her head and the four of them went out into the training grounds.

Leiko walked over to Koga, kissing him. Noticing the slight apprehension in his eyes, she said, "Fear not my love, tis only a sparring match."

Sesshomaru walked up and added, "Worry not Koga No harm shall befall your bride, I give you my word." Koga nodded and then Sesshomaru motioned for Leiko to draw her sword, which she never went anywhere without.

She drew her sword, and bowed respectfully to the Inu Taiyoukai, before saying, "On guard!" They circled each other like birds of prey, sizing each other up. Suddenly they both kneeled down, with their backs facing each other, observing a few minutes of silence.

At the same time, they lashed out at each other; beginning to dance a complex choreography of deadly proportions. Their swords clashed repeatedly, as they parried and slashed at each other, dodging swings, smiling.

Eventually Leiko added a few flips to the patterns, making her attacks less predictable. When she flipped over him, and smacked him upside the head, Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched.

Both were oblivious to the audience they were acquiring. They clashed blades again, neither seeming to gain the upper hand. Sesshomaru was focusing on straight power. Leiko's tactic was more focused on her fluid movements, graceful, and accurate.

Her furs swirled with her movements, putting on a little show for the people. More and more people stopped to watch the duel. They continued to attack each other in a blazing flurry, until both were panting rapidly and sword less. They flipped away from each other.

He spun around and attacked from the back but she blocked it. She swept his legs and knocked him onto his back. Diving for her sword, she brought it up just in time to block his, and swept his legs out from under him again.

He jumped back up and they clashed blades again. Leiko managed to barely knick his cheek.

Sesshomaru smirked nodding, and they both disarmed one another again, at the same time Sesshomaru swept Leiko's legs out from under her, grabbed up his sword, and held it to her throat, saying seriously, "You evenly match me in speed and skill for hand to hand, but I am still the better swordsman."

He removed his sword and helped her up; they collected their things after bowing to the crowd. The crowd clapped and cheered.

"That was actually fun, good suggestion." Sesshomaru stated, sheathing his sword back at his waist.

Leiko sheathed her sword as well. "Well, it was worth it. And the crowd seems to like you... Or at least your body." she joked, walking with Sesshomaru towards their mates.

He shrugged, holding his armor. "Maybe." Smiling at his mate, Sesshomaru declared proudly, "But Rin is my mate." as he hugged her tightly.

"True. Speaking of which," Leiko walked over and hugged her husband smiling.

Koga was in awe of the easy banter that passed between Sesshomaru and Leiko as well as the mock battle they had just put on.

He regained his composure, returned her hug, and grinned at his mate announcing, "That was amazing Lei!"

She beamed at him and said, "Thanks." She stood in front of and bowed gracefully to her friend and mentor, adding "Thanks to your teachings of course."

Sesshomaru replied proudly, "You have always been my best student."

Leiko smiled proudly and said, "You flatter me, my friend."

Sesshomaru stated seriously, "Simply stating the facts."

Everyone smiled. A servant walked up and announced, "Dinner is served."

Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgement and the four went inside to eat, while the crowd dispersed.

**At dinner:**

Koga questioned, "So, just how did you and Sesshomaru meet, I wonder Lei?"

Sesshomaru answered, "She walked right up to me when I was traveling the lands one day, and she was quite young too. I was quite surprised and duly impressed when she showed no fear in confronting me." and nodded to Leiko, who continued explaining.

_FLASHBACK four and a half years ago:_

A young girl about fourteen years old, was walking about, and saw a fire. She carefully snuck around and worked her way over to see who it was.

_"I wonder if that's Inuyasha and his friends again?"_ she thought to herself.

She peered over and saw a young child. She muttered to herself, "That's not Inuyasha's friends, but I wonder why the child is alone? Hm I shall go find out myself." She sauntered over and approached the girl.

"Hello" she said.

The startled girl said, "Oh, Hello."

Leiko asked curiously, "Tell me young one, why are you here alone in the woods?"

The child grinned and proclaimed happily, "I am not alone. Lord Sesshomaru will return soon."

Leiko looked at the child and said, "Very well, I shall stay by you until this Lord Sesshomaru comes to get you. It is not safe for one so young to be unguarded." She settled down by the child and they ate the cooked fish.

After awhile Sesshomaru stepped up and saw the strange child, not much older than Rin and demanded, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

The child smiled and replied seriously, "Ah, I see, you must be this Lord Sesshomaru the child spoke of. I was walking by when I noticed that she was alone. So I stayed here to protect the child until you returned."

Sesshomaru blinked, shocked and said, "How can you a mere child protect anything?"

Slightly affronted, the older child looked upset and yelled, "I can take care of anyone necessary!"

She stalked right up to him and said, "**You** should not have left her alone! It is very careless." admonishing the adult.

Sesshomaru raised his hand to slap the child for her insolence, but she quickly dodged, drawing her sword and said, "I have no wish to fight you- I only wanted to make sure that the child was safe."

Sesshomaru looked confused and asked, "Why would you care? Are you not a demon?" staring at her befuddled.

The child replied, "Yes I am a wolf demon, however I care about **all **children, be they human or demon." Huffing, "A child shouldn't be made to suffer because of an adult's negligence."

Sesshomaru approached the child with his sword drawn and said, "Tell me insolent pup, do you not realize that I can kill you on the spot, if I so choose?"

She replied, "I can sense that you are very powerful and would likely kill me on the spot. However, someone who takes in a child that is not his blood can't possibly be all that cruel."

Tilting his head a bit, Sesshomaru looked at the child and queried, "Why are you here alone in the woods?"

The child looked at him and replied, "I am alone because there is no one for me. My parents died when I was but a pup, and recently I have left my caregiver's side." Eyes hardening she added, "I travel alone, because I must."

Sesshomaru nodded and demanded, "Why do you not fear me?" gazing into the youngster's eyes.

The child answered truthfully, "Because you are only trying to protect what is yours."

Sesshomaru looked at the child for a long time. They stared at one another sizing each other up. After a while, he sheathed his sword and so did the child. Sesshomaru announced, "Very well, you may go now."

Slightly shocked, the child bowed and said, "Thank you." turning to leave.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to walk off, when Rin ran up and asked, "Um, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He replied calmly, "What is it Rin?"

She asked, "May my new friend come with us for a little while?" pointing toward the older child, who had started walking away.

Sesshomaru thought it over and announced, "Very well."

He looked at the older child and said, "You may come with us for a while if you so choose, but, do not mistake this as kindness. You will watch over and protect Rin while I am away, if you choose to follow, understood?"

The child bowed again and said, "I understand and will follow you, for a while at least." Sesshomaru nodded and placed both girls onto Ahun's back and they set off.

_END FLASHBACK!_

**Present day:**

"And so, I followed for awhile. Eventually Sesshomaru saw me battling a couple smaller demons to protect Rin, on several different occasions, and was impressed with my skills for one so young. He offered to train me personally. I accepted, and the rest is history." Leiko finished happily.

Koga stared at his mate in awe. She had always been a good fighter. They had been through the same training as kids, thanks to the way she'd had her grandfather persuade the instructor, and he knew very well that even young she was able to hold her own in most situations.

Sesshomaru added, "She was brave, is a fast learner, and was still respectful to me, despite her cautious manners towards adults."

Koga chuckled agreeing, "She's always been a bit touchy and even overly cautious around adults, except for her grandfather."

Sesshomaru nodded and continued, "After awhile she and Rin became as close as sisters, and eventually Leiko and I became close as well. I began to look upon her as a younger sister. We have been close ever since."

Sipping his wine, Sesshomaru added, "One day when we journeyed by Kaede's village, Leiko announced that she was going to the village to live and thanked me for everything. I made her promise to visit every now and then and allowed her to leave."

Smiling Leiko added, "Shortly after that, I began training with Kaede. But I still visited Rin and Sesshomaru almost monthly and continued my training. Then a couple years later, I met Inuyasha and Kagome and their friends."

Koga nodded his head and said, "I see." Muttering, "Still don't care for the mutt much myself." Everyone laughed and finished eating.

Leiko announced that she was tired and Sesshomaru said, "Very well, Jaken will show you two to your room for the evening."

Koga and Leiko thanked their host and followed Jaken to their room.

Jaken said, "If you need anything, give a holler." before taking his leave.

Leiko yawned and climbed into bed. Koga curled up around her, and they drifted into a peaceful slumber.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter ten please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters... I do however own Leiko, Komo, Draven, and all other Original Characters, as well as this plot line. There. I said it. (sighs)**_

_**A/N: It's been a long time, huh? Anyways I've revised this one from beginning to here. And now here is a new chapter for your enjoyment - enjoy XD**_

**The next morning:**

After eating breakfast with Sesshomaru and Rin, who insisted on supplying them for the return trip, Koga and Leiko left to return to the northern mountains.

**After reaching the mountains:**

"Grandfather," Leiko cried out excitedly, upon spotting the King.

The Elder turned around, and grinned, hugging his granddaughter. He said, "Hello little love, I'm glad to see you two have returned. How did you enjoy your vacation?"

Tired out from the exhausting trip, Leiko smiled and replied, "It was wonderful grandfather. Now if you will excuse me, I think I'm going to go rest for a while."

The king smiled, and nodded saying, "Of course little love. Your chamber remains prepared for you and your mate at all times."

Koga walked over and greeted him saying, "Elder." and bowing respectfully.

The King laughed, insisting, "Koga, you're like my grandson now. Please just call me grandfather." grinning at the young warrior. Koga smiled and nodded.

King Komo decided to break the news immediately and said, "Koga, I think you should know that Draven has returned."

A low growl emitted from his chest and Koga commanded, "With all due respect Grandfather, I want guards posted by Leiko at all times, when you or I can't be there!"

Komo nodded, voicing his agreement. "A wise decision indeed, my boy." Neither male trusted the cur anywhere near their precious Leiko. In fact, both alphas suspected him to try another attack on the female, eventually.

Thinking of the only two men he would trust around his mate, Koga stated, "I know just who I want to be her guards too." Remembering he was in the presence of the King, he added respectfully, "That is of course, if you agree?"

Touched by the youth's level of respect for his position as her former guardian Komo smiled, reminding, "I am no longer her main caretaker Koga. As her mate, that honor is now yours. But, you will always have me to back you up."

Koga smiled and said, "Good."

Komo nodded and queried, "So, who do you have in mind?"

Koga answered honestly, "Aside from you and myself, I only know of two men I would trust her safety too, men I know would never fail in their duties. I can think of none better then my right and left hand men- Hakkaku and Ginta."

Knowing how loyal the two mentioned, were to their leader, Komo smiled and agreed, "Fine lads and very faithful. I agree. Call them in."

Koga yelled, "Ginta! Hakaku! Front and center!" a few minutes later they appeared in the door way.

Koga informed them, "I have a special assignment for you two."

Komo added, "We have learned of Draven's return and worry for the safety of the princess."

Koga instructed seriously, "I want one of you to guard my mate, whenever I am not able to do so. Understood!?"

They both agreed and said proudly, "Of course Koga, and thank you for the honor." Pleased to have been chosen.

Koga nodded, adding, "it matters not which one, you may take turns if you choose. So long as she is **constantly **protected, when I am unavailable! The other will be with me, as usual."

The two wolves nodded and Ginta asked, "Won't she balk at the idea?"

Koga assured, "I will speak with her privately. You have my word she will cooperate."

Knowing that their leader was a man of his word, they nodded. Koga nodded and sent them off, then decided to speak with Leiko.

**Three days later, early morning:**

"Ginta, today you are coming with me, Hakkaku keep Leiko safe! Don't let her out of your sight for even a second. If she leaves this cave, you better stay glued to her side. Got it?" instructed Koga.

Hakkaku assured, "Sure thing Koga. I'll keep her safe." smiling at his leader.

Koga nodded and he and Ginta took off to see to the business concerning Koga's succession to the Northern kingdom's throne.

**An hour later:**

Leiko had decided to go for a walk by the river and Hakkaku accompanied her.

"Hey Hakkaku, how long have you served as Koga's left hand man?" asked Leiko politely, as they walked by the river.

Hakkaku beamed proudly, answering, "Since he became leader of the Eastern tribe."

Leiko nodded and questioned, "Do you have a mate yet?" wanting to know more about the men her mate trusted so completely.

Hakkaku blushed and said "Uh, not yet." and looked down embarrassed.

Leiko smiled and asked, "Well, is there a particular woman you have in mind yet?"

Hakkaku turned beat red and said, "Um yeah, sort of." Not used to discussing her personal life with anyone but Ginta and Koga.

Leiko requested, "Will you tell me about her?" stopping to look at the wolf demon beside her.

Hakkaku smiled and said, "Okay. She is really strong, and smart, and pretty too." eyes shining with affection as he described his crush.

Wanting to help him in any way she could, Leiko smiled and asked, "Do you know her favorite flowers?"

Hakkaku smiled and admitted, "Yeah, sun flowers are her favorite."

Figuring out that he was shy, Leiko nodded and suggested "The next time you see her, why don't you try taking two or three sun flowers and giving them to her, before saying 'hi' ," adding, "it's a nice way to break the ice, without anybody being too badly embarrassed."

Hakkaku thought it over and said, "Thank you Lady Leiko. That is a great idea. I will try it."

She smiled and said, "Please, just call me Leiko, or Lei. After all we are a family now."

Hakkaku smiled and said while blushing, "Okay Leiko." They sat down by the river, silently for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

After a while Leiko confided happily, "This is where Koga and I used to play tag a lot, when we were kids." and smiled.

Hakkaku said, "It's a nice place." Adding seriously, "He talks about you **all** the time. Even when he and his parents first moved to the eastern lands, when he wasn't training, he was talking about you. How much he missed you, wondering whether or not he could best you yet."

Leiko laughed and said, "We were always trying to outdo one another in training."

Hakkaku frowned and asked, "Why... uh... how come you were allowed to train with Koga?" Pointing out, "Females usually train differently, don't they?"

Leiko smiled and confessed a little sheepishly, "Well yeah, but with me being the only royal heir, and my insisting on being treated as an equal; Grandfather agreed and let me be trained with Koga and the other boys."

She blushed a bit remembering how she had used her position as royal heir, to turn the tide in her favor. Going to her grandfather hadn't exactly been a mature tactic, but in the end, she had gotten what she wanted, and proven herself to the entire tribe.

Hakkaku said, "Oh, I see." Turning to face her, he asked curiously, "So did you like it?"

Leiko grinned replying, "It is one of my favorites past times! Plus even as kids only Koga was able to keep up with, and now and then even best me."

Leiko started laughing and said, "Needless to say the other boys were not very happy with me." Remembering how cold the reception had been, because of the way she'd had her grandfather insist on her training with them.

Hakkaku smiled and said, "I can see why."

Leiko smiled and said, "No offense or anything, but most males have it in their heads, that girls shouldn't fight unless absolutely needed and then only long enough till the guys get there."

Adding seriously, "But I beg to differ! If the women can't fight, then who will protect the pups when the men are gone and we come under attack?" Falling silent at the reminder of how her parent's had died.

Hakaku thought it over and said seemingly enlightened, "You know, I never thought of it like that before."

Leiko smiled and said softly, "Guys usually don't." Then she laughed and said, "Well no worries there! Koga and I have been talking and are both in agreement, that at least certain females should be trained as well as the males, just in case."

Hakkaku nodded and said, "Actually I think it's smart too."

Leiko smiled and said, "I'm so glad that Koga understands where I'm coming from."

Adding on a serious note, "I know it goes against most of our traditions, but after these last three generations of our tribes being depleted, it really is the only smart solution that I can think of."

She added sadly "Plus, maybe if the females had been trained as well as the males, the attack that killed my parents and grandmother wouldn't have been such a massacre."

Hakkaku frowned and said softly, "Maybe you're right."

Sighing she stood up. Hakkaku rose as well and they walked back into the caves.

A little depressed by the memories crowding in, Leiko decided to take a short nap, while waiting for Koga and Ginta to return. Hakkaku sat outside on the floor guarding the entrance to her chamber.

She walked over and lay down on the bed softly sobbing into the thick bed furs as she cried for the many losses of that bloody massacre, and mainly for the loss of her family.

She had come to realize that leaving the way she had, only made things worse for the clan and most of all for her grandfather. Even though she had left to help her clan, she had in reality only made things worse.

She realized now, that what she had done had been a selfish stunt, and only burdened her people even more. Instead of staying and acting like the adult she had wanted to be seen as, she had left like the child she had been, leaving the full weight of the clan, and the after math of those horrible events, to rest solely on her grandfather.

To make matters even worse, she had added to his already high stress, and she felt really guilty for all of it. Komo and she had spent an entire night, just talking about everything and luckily, her grandfather had understood her reasons for leaving, and was just grateful for her safe return.

She had apologized and they had settled things between them. They went over everything that had happened since then and had reached a peaceful resolution between them.

It was all in the past now, but she still felt the guilt eating away at her from time to time. She wouldn't have changed it though, because had she not left, she'd have never known Kaede, and possibly never met Rin or Sesshomaru. She merely wished she hadn't caused her grandfather or the clan so much misery.

Knowing that her mate would soon ascend to the throne and take her grandfather's place as the king of their lands, she vowed to be the best mate and help him in any way that she could.

She was grateful her clan was giving her a second chance, to prove herself a worthy Queen for their people. The only problem now lay with Draven. Until that issue was resolved once and for all, she still didn't think she had any business leading her clan.

Somehow over the years, he had proven himself to the people of their tribe as a warrior, though none approved of the stunt he had pulled with their princess. Some even blamed him for her leaving, but kept quiet about it.

Sighing she sat up and wiped her eyes, muttering, "Crying about it won't change anything." and sighed heavily as she walked over to the opening that served as her window.

She stood there allowing her hair to flow in the light breeze, as the wind dried her wet cheeks and closed her eyes thinking, _"I'm home." _with mixed emotions.

**A/N: Okay there is chapter eleven everyone- enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters... I do however own Leiko, Komo, Draven, and all other Original Characters, as well as this plot line. There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**A/N: Okayaki****-=jealousy, envy and Bu= despise, make light of.**

**Chapter twelve:**

**Elsewhere:**

In a previously, but no longer abandoned cave to the south, three wolf demons were heavily discussing the situation they were faced with.

Okayaki was tall and slender. She had a curvy frame, with bright red hair that reached her shoulders, before tapering off to a point just under the back of her neck. Her eyes were green as emeralds and her complexion was pale like warm milk.

She's always been madly in love with Draven, since they were barely out of pup stage. She always held a strong dislike for the wolf demon princess Leiko. She felt that Leiko was far too spoiled and didn't deserve the honor of being the tribe's princess.

She has envied Leiko and her position as princess since they were pups, but didn't actually hate the girl until after Draven had lain with her the first time. Now all she could do was hate Leiko with every fiber of her being.

Her brother Bu stood beside her. While he wasn't muscular, he was athletically built, just with a tall lanky frame. He had the same red hair and hazel eyes. His face was hard and he had an almost square chin.

He's always felt as if Leiko abused her position and power, ever since they were pups and she used her grandfather's pull to get the same training the males had. He felt strongly that women should be reminded of their place, and remain home with the pups. Not fighting out in the field with the men. So because of Leiko's abuse of power from when they were pups, he despises Leiko more than any other member of the clan.

Sitting in the middle of the floor was Draven, Okayaki's long time lover and Bu's closest friend. To say that he was pissed, would be a grave understatement. Pure anger radiated from his body as he sat seething over the way things had turned out.

Okayaki huffed and griped, "Why the hell couldn't that stupid bitch have just stayed gone?! Why did she have to return?" She added sulkily, "I should be the princess. Kami knows I'd have never run off abandoning our people like that little coward did." pouting as she sat on the floor.

Bu agreed, "Things were better with them both gone." sitting as well. He resented the fact that Leiko dared to show her face again after all these years. His sister and Draven had finally begun to settle into a peaceful co existence as lovers, but that was history ever since the bitch had returned.

Draven stood up glaring at the room and began pacing as he growled out, "It doesn't matter anyways. Because I intend to reclaim Leiko and through her the throne." clenching his fists angrily.

Okayaki pouted her full bottom lip out and huffed, "Do you have to be with her again?" sighing heavily before saying, "I don't like the thought of you being anywhere near that filthy bitch's tainted body." as she scrunched up her face in disgust.

Draven snorted derisively and scoffed, "It's not like I want to be intimate with her." glaring at his girlfriend.

He continued by reminding, "I'm only doing what has to be done, so that I can gain access to the throne. Once the bitch is pupped, I'll be crowned the new king and then we can kill her and you will be my queen."

He watched her sigh in resignation and heard her mutter, "I suppose it'd be worth having you touch her, if I became queen in the end."

Draven paced seething silently to himself_. "What's so damned great about that fool Koga anyways?! And why the hell wasn't Leiko ever able to forget him once he left?"_

He scowled muttering, "I don't give a rat's ass about the partial human bitch. What I want is the throne. And I want revenge." Thinking_, "I demand revenge for the hell I've endured over her running off like that."_

He worked twice as hard at regaining his people's respect. In the beginning he'd had to work extra hours and fight extra battles, just to get them to even acknowledge him after she left.

For the first several weeks, everyone had glared at him and a few had even accused him of running their princess of. He'd grit his teeth and proclaimed himself innocent of any wrong doing.

It had taken several long moths of hell to get his comrades to even speak to him on a friendly basis. He'd taken extra guard duty shifts, with others watching over him to make sure he didn't do anything he wasn't supposed to.

For nearly four months he'd practically had to walk on egg shells around his people, minding his p's and q's like a good little soldier. He snorted in disgust at the things he'd been forced to endure and vowed, "I will have my revenge!"

He smirked adding, "And the best way for me to get my revenge is by destroying everything that she holds so damned dear to her- mainly Koga and the throne."

He snarled furiously, "I fucking hate Koga! Why does he have to be so damned successful at everything!?" adding with a derisive snort, "And why the hell couldn't she just forget him?"

That was still a sore spot with him. He honestly didn't care about Leiko one damned bit. But the fact that even when she was with him and he was the one holding her, she couldn't forget that damned pesky Koga and **that **angered him more than anything!

It wounded his pride that the bitch just couldn't ever forget that bastard, even after he left, she was always moping over him. Despite the fact that **he **had been the first to enter and touch her body intimately, she had still pinned for that fool Koga.

**That **pissed him off to no end! Draven felt that Leiko belonged to him, since he was the first to possess her body and pleasure her in the way that only a man could. He despised the fact that she was anywhere near another male, especially his long time rival, which she never could forget.

His pacing increased as he snarled viciously, "That bitch is mine! I own her, and by damned no other man will touch her or the throne!"

Okayaki sighed and huffed pouting as she thought, _"He's becoming obsessed with the human bitch. She needs to die soon!" _No way in hell was she about to let her man get so wrapped up in another female, more than he was with her!

Okayaki stood up and stormed over to him, grabbing his fur toga and ripping it down, to expose his large package. Without waiting for permission, she fastened her mouth to him and began pleasuring him with her mouth and tongue, taking his mind off of the woman she hated more than anyone else in the world.

Draven's eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned and began forcefully thrusting into her hot talented mouth, imagine how it would be when he roughly took Leiko's body again.

Used to his sister's lack of manners by now, Bu rolled his eyes and exited the cave muttering, "Let me know when you two are finished." Honestly, couldn't his sister at least give some kind of warning? Would that be too much to ask? Sighing heavily, he walked further way from the cave and sat down scowling at an innocent tree.

--

**Inside the cave:**

**Warning: Lemon from here until the next warning!!!**

Okayaki continued giving her lover the best blow job he'd ever received, and he continued slamming deep into her throat, growling out his pleasure.

She thought happily, "Now he's mine again." and went with it as he ripped her mouth away from his throbbing cock, shoving her down and gripping her hips, to slam inside of her tight walls, with a loud sound of flesh invading soaking wet flesh.

He continued forcing himself deeper into her silken walls, mindless of anything but the immense pleasure he was taking with her more than willing body. His mind barely even registered her cries of pleasure as he continued possessing her body, to satisfy his own potent lust.

When she screamed out her release and her walls clenched him, sending him into his own release, he flipped her into a new position and began slamming roughly inside her again.

This continued for several hours until his voracious sexual appetite had finally been sated. He sent her into one final mind blowing climax that had her crying out his name in bliss, and pulled out, with their combined juices flooding the ground by her opening, and dripping from the tip of his flaccid penis.

**Warning: End lemon!!!**

Draven scowled at the entrance of the cave and thought darkly, _"Soon I will have you underneath me again Leiko." _as he walked out of the cave naked as the day he'd been born, and went to bathe in the river.

To him all women existed for only two purposes: to fulfill men's needs, especially their sexual desires, and to breed pups- they were a tool to be used as desired and nothing more.

Leiko was no different, the only thing slightly different about her, was that she belonged to him and always would. She was just a possession and he didn't intend to share her- least of all with a bastard like Koga.

He had every intention of finding his wayward bitch and reminding her exactly who she belonged to and why.

--

Okayaki lay happily sated in the cavern floor and enjoyed the afterglow of having been with her beloved. She was pleased that she had quickly gotten his mind off of the other woman.

--

**With Leiko:**

She and Koga had called her grandfather, Ginta, and Hakkaku together, to make a special announcement.

Excitement danced through her veins as she thought about what she was going to be telling them. Koga too was excited. His mate's excitement was carrying over to him.

They were both grinning proudly as the three males walked in. Koga waited for them to sit down and said, "We called you here today, to tell you that Leiko is- "

But was cut off as Komo jumped up barking happily, "Congratulation little love," as he hugged his granddaughter.

She laughed and said, "Thanks grandfather," hugging him back, glowing with sheer happiness.

Koga frowned and said, "Hey, I wanted to tell you." pouting slightly.

Komo laughed and said, "Sorry Koga, but this old nose still works just fine." tapping his nose with a grin on his face.

Hakkaku asked confused, "What's going on?" looking as confused as he sounded.

Ginta bopped him upside the head, saying, "Geeze use your nose would ya?"

Hakkaku sniffed and his eyes widened. He said shocked, "She's pupped."

Ginta looked at with a look that read 'well duh' and shook his head, before grinning and adding his own congratulations, to the young couple. Koga smirked and thanked him.

Hakkaku asked perplex, "But it's not mating season, so how is she pupped already?"

Leiko grinned answering happily, "It's a gift attributed to my partial human blood."

Koga grinned adding, "Thanks to her human blood, Leiko can get pregnant whenever her body wants to, because she goes into heat every month."

She blushed and nodded adding, "But keep this quiet for now, okay?" they all nodded.

Komo grinned at her with excitement in his eyes and said, "That's wonderful news, little love." hugging her again.

She laughed, "Thanks granddad." And hugged him back, before moving into her beloved mate's arms and saying proudly, "Which means Koga and I will have plenty of pups." earning a huge wolfish grin from her proud mate.

**A/N: Okay so there is chapter twelve. Enjoy everyone! XD**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters... I do however own Leiko, Komo, Draven, and all other Original Characters, as well as this plot line. There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter thirteen:**

Okayaki had been spying under the guise of just a regular worker, for the last few weeks. She never got too close, only remained hidden in the crowd, working beside the many other women of the tribe.

She was actually very good at hiding her hatred for Leiko, and only ever let her true feelings show around her brother and lover, when the three of them were off alone.

During the day, she would labor besides the many women of the tribe and covertly keep tabs on Leiko's moves, memorizing her routines. At night, she would return to her beloved and her brother, updating them on the process.

Leiko had stopped spending time by the river, and had started looking for a different sot to spend her time. She was always accompanied, either by Koga, Hakkaku, or Ginta and was never once seen outside her caves alone.

As Okayaki continued her surveillance of Leiko, Draven and Bu began formulating a plan of attack. They needed to catch her and her body guard alone, in order to succeed. When Okayaki informed her lover that Leiko was pupped, his fury intensified. She was supposed to bear his heir, not Koga's!

Shortly after finding out that Leiko was pupped, he set the plan in motion…

**A few days later:**

Koga had taken Hakkaku and left with Komo to finalize the preparations, for Koga's ascension to the throne. He'd charged Ginta with remaining by his mate's side and keeping her safe, out of earshot of his mate of course.

Leiko had grown weary of being cooped inside the caves and craved some fresh air and a bit of exercise. She was approximately a month into her pregnancy and knew she was in for a long nine months, because she and Koga both smelled at least one male and one female pup. Although it was early even by demon standards, to be one hundred percent certain it was only two and not more.

She was already growing a bit restless and needed the fresh air and brief walk to help soothe her nerves. She walked over to Ginta and told him she was going for a walk. He immediately stood up and offered to go with her.

She grabbed a quick snack of smoking fish and some nuts and berries and walked outside, deeply inhaling the fresh air into her lungs. Ginta smiled as he watched her carry on like a little pup that had just been brought outside after a long cold winter of being trapped in the cave.

She greedily inhaled the fresh mountain air and started gazing in awe at the beauty around them. She'd always loved being surrounded by nature's beautiful trees and flowers, by the water.

Many of the male warriors had gone off to hunt for the winter's meals, so that the women could restock the storage caves and prepare the tribe for the long winter which would soon arrive.

Although a good handful of powerful warriors were still left at the den to guard and protect the women. Everyone had an assigned task and was dutifully carrying it out, excited about the ceremony where their new king would soon be crowned.

The women were cleaning furs in the river and making new flesh bedding for the long winter nights. Fresh straw and leaves had been brought in to each individual home, and the old had been thrown out. All that remained now was to finish cleaning and drying out the bed furs and to store the winter's food and supplies away.

Leiko sighed as she and Ginta began leisurely walking towards her new favorite spot to sit and think. It wasn't by the river anymore, rather in a nice open field with lots of pretty flowers that smelled inviting, and even a few strong tall shade trees.

She had discovered it on one of her walks with Hakkaku a while back, and had alternating between it and the spot by the river for a while, before sticking to the newer spot. She figured Draven was watching her river spot, but had no idea that his little spy had already discovered her new little get a way.

They walked into the field and she sighed, taking in a deep soothing breath of the serene air and pretty flowers. She felt peaceful here. She smiled and sat among the tall grass, picking a few of the flowers and asked, "Ginta, what do you think of my new little hide a way?" placing a rose in her hair.

Ginta smiled answering happily, "It sure is pretty."

She smiled back asking, "So, do you have a mate yet?"

He blushed and said, "Nah."

She chuckled asking, "Why not?" as she turned to face him.

Seeing his blush deepen she guessed, "Ah, so you're a shy type, huh?" He blushed more and nodded. She smiled and began picking some flowers.

She said, "I heard from Kagome a while back that Koga had claimed her." Chuckling she added, "I figured that he must have been impressed by her spunk." Adding, it was nice to hear word that he hadn't changed much." as she continued plucking the flowers.

Ginta recalled, "Yeah, she had slapped him after her declared her his." Remembering the sound of the slap, and Koga's shocked face."

She chuckled and said, "Knowing him, it only made him more determined to chase her."

Ginta replied, "Yup. He acted cocky and declared he'd just kill Inuyasha anyways, when she said she was seeing someone."

She laughed, "Yep, that's Koga for ya." as she placed a hand on her stomach confiding, "He's really excited about the pups too."

Ginta agreed, "Yeah he is. It's all he talks about with us. How great you are. How happy he is to have you back. How excited he is about becoming a father."

She smiled, "He is very eager for them to be born already." Laughing as she added, "He can't wait to train and hold them."

She moved over towards the flowers to pick a different variety and stopped as she heard a deep chuckle say, "Too bad he will never get the chance."

She gasped and dropped her flowers, instead flexing her claws and growled, "Leave now before it's too late you prick!" as her eyes narrowed at the man she despised the most.

Ginta went to help her and ended up knocked out by Bu who said, "Let's not have interference from you," as he tackled Ginta to the ground and smashed his head with a rock.

"No Ginta!" Leiko cried out trying to run to him, only to have her arm grabbed by Draven, who said, "Uh uh love, leave the boys to play while we talk."

Her eyes widened and she snarled, "Let go of me, bastard," sinking her claws deep into his arm and raking down hard; causing him to roar out on pain as he held his bleeding arm and she ran to Ginta, asking, "Ginta, are you okay? Please speak to me."

Draven growled, "Bitch! You'll pay for that." As Bu yanked her by the hair away from Ginta and said, "Leave the man alone, and worry for yourself, bitch."

She kicked above her head, nailing him in the knee, and growled, "Get off!" rolling away from him, making sure not to hurt her stomach.

Draven yanked her up by the hair and snarled, "You'll pay! For that and for all the hell I've been through since you ran off." glaring at her.

Okayaki watched from beside the big tree and grinned thinking hatefully_, "Now she pays, for everything." _Watching with pleased eyes as the woman she hated most, faced the wrath of her beloved Draven.

Draven dragged her by the hair until she snarled and sank her fangs into his calf, causing him to yelp in pain and she moved away rolling to her feet, growling, "You'll be sorry when Koga gets back!" glaring at him hard.

Draven's paw went to the bleeding punctures on his leg and he said stunned, "You bit me…"

She spat out disgusted and her hand went to her roiling stomach as she chanted, _"Don't blow chunks,"_ inside her head.

His eyes narrowed on her as he seethed, "Since you left I've had hell day in and day out." Ripping a piece of his fur from his toga as he tied it around his leg and hissed in pain as it tightened to stem the blood flow.

His eyes found hers again and he repeated, "Sheer hell!" glaring at her, blaming her for the grueling extra labor he'd had to do.

She snapped back, "Whose fault is that? Adding, "You're the reason I left and you damned well know it!" feeling the many years of back anger inching towards the surface.

Because of him, she'd spent so long away from her grandfather, time she couldn't get back.

His eyes narrowed further and he growled, "Just because you were a bitch and got your feelings hurt, you ran away, leaving me to face everybody."

His nostrils flared as his temper rose. She was the reason he'd suffered so much ridicule and had to humble himself to nearly everyone. She was the reason he' been suffering through extra work, just to prove himself worthy of recognition. All because **she **ran away leaving him to clean up the mess, alone.

Knowing the best way to make her feel the hell he'd been through. He smirked and asked, "How does you precious Koga feel knowing that **I** was the first man to have you?"

She growled and said, "None of your damned business." as her own eyes narrowed at him.

He chuckled and said, "So it bothers you, eh love?" adding with a sneer, "No matter how much you try or how hard you wish, you can't deny the fact that I was the first man ever between your legs. I was the first to taste your breasts and I am the one who made you a woman."

She said, "You're right. I can't ever erase that mistake, no matter how hard I try." Adding with a self loathing scowl, "You even had me fooled too. Until the day I heard you three discussing it and heard your plans for me." She sighed heavily and said, "I can't believe how foolish I was, to think you could love anyone but yourself." Glaring at him she added, "You will never be able to love anyone but yourself."

He scoffed, "You don't even know me." Before snarling, "Enough talk, now you pay," lunging at her and knocking her to the ground, intending to rip her skirt off.

She struggled growling and her eyes began to turn red as she struggled for her and her pups' sakes. She growled and snapped her jaws, struggling to free herself from his body weight and his grip.

He chuckled as he sat on her thighs and smirked down at her with malicious intent in his eyes, adding coldly, "Let's see how well your precious Koga will still care, once I've been inside you again," moving his free hand to grab a hold of her fur mini skirt, as he watched fear take over her senses and enter her eyes.

Okayaki smirked and stepped over to stare down at the woman, with pure hatred in her eyes, sneering, "Now you will get what you deserve, you lowly partial human bitch," spitting on the ground as she watched her beloved, getting ready to deal out the bitch's punishment.

She began struggling even harder, but he was much stronger than her and laughed enjoying her useless expense of energy as well as the fear reeking from her body. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this.

**A/N: Wow, poor Leiko. Only a few more chapters to go.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters... I do however own Leiko, Komo, Draven, and all other Original Characters, as well as this plot line. There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter fourteen:**

Knowing she only had one chance left for her and her pups, Leiko closed her eyes and thought desperately, _"Oh please don't let this harm my pups,"_ as she ceased struggling, ignoring the loud tear as her fur mini skirt was ripped from her body, while she focused on drawing all of her priestess powers to the surface of her body.

The air sizzled around her and her body began to softly glow, exuding a foreign power he had never seen in a demon before, causing Draven's skin to hiss and burn as a potent purity flame engulfed his hands, causing him to yelp with wide eyes and jump off of her, just before her entire body was wrapped in a glowing bright blue aura, holding back anything foreign for several feet around her.

His jaws snapped and he snarled, watching with hate and growing anger as her body lifted off the ground, with the aura growing stronger.

She focused on breathing and keeping her powers pulled to the surface as her powers continued lifting her pregnant body off the ground, extending the aura to protect her and her pups. Sweat began beading on her forehead from the exertion, but she continued showing the strength of her priestess powers, until she was hovering upright in the air, with her feet pointing towards the ground, and her hands out to her sides, holding the barrier in shape.

He watched infuriated as she hovered a foot above ground a few seconds, before opening her eyes. Her hair flew everywhere from the power she was exerting, flapping behind and beside her. Her eyes became an eerie electric blue as she stared directly at him, causing his heart to begin pounding with fear.

She maintained eye contact with him, not allowing him to look away from her, as her body slowly sank towards the ground, beside Ginta. Once she touched down, she pulled her powers back in, trying to hide her quickly waning strength and glared at him saying icily, "Leave us alone!"

Before he or Okayaki and even Bu could get over their stunned looks and feelings about what they had just witnessed, a feral roar tore through the air and he and Bu were tackled down to the ground.

Hakaku began pounding on Bu and yelling, "Leave my sister alone you creep!" hitting him with such a fierce anger that he had never known before. Bu tried to buck the young strapping off but to no avail. Hakkaku growled and continued punching him everywhere he could, raking his claws on the male's chest angrily, ripping flesh from him in several places in one swipe.

Blood flew from the tips of his claws, but he ignored it and continued dishing out punishment for his crimes of attacking his brother and his pregnant sister. For several minutes Bu writhed in agony as Hakkaku tore his skin from his bone and snarled at him.

Okayaki snarled and launched herself at Hakkaku, sinking her fangs into his shoulder. A cry of pain ripped past his lips, before he threw the female off of him.

Leiko yelled, "No Hakkaku! That bitch is mine!" baring her claws and warning, "You attacked my brothers, and insulted me. You stood there watching while I was attacked, and now, you will pay for your crimes!"

Before Okayaki could recover from being tossed into a tree and lunge at the woman she hated, Leiko growled and charged her instead, sinking her balled up fist into the woman's stomach.

She pulled out her sword, and jumped over the woman's attempt at her legs, before sinking the sword into the woman's back with a ferocious snarl.

Okayaki screamed out in pain as the sword went through her stomach and into the ground. Leiko twisted it and yanked her up by the hair warning in a cold, unforgiving tone, "If I were not pregnant, you'd be suffering much more." As she pressed her free hand on the hilt and shoved her body weight behind it, driving the sword deeper into the ground, causing Okayaki to cry out again.

She spat on the woman in disgust and ripped her sword loose, uncaring that it ripped the organs making the female bleed and writhe in agony as she bled to death, with hate filled eyes glaring at her executioner.

She moved several steps away and walked over to where Hakkaku had left Bu. She raised her sword poised above his chest and said, "I should let you suffer for what you did. Aiding that bastard is uncouth." as she glared at him.

Judging by the injured he'd already received, and the blood pooling around him on the ground, she knew it would only be a few hours maximum. Seeing the hate filled look he was sending her, she was sorely tempted to just leave him, but as a priestess it was her duty to ease his way to the afterlife.

She added, "Rot in hell you bastard," and shoved the sword down, plunging it through his heart. He cried out in pain and anger, before his heart, now casing a sharp blade of the sword, and ceased beating.

She spat in disgust and ripped her sword from his chest, splattering blood everywhere, and turned to face the action on the field, where her mate was currently dispensing his version of punishment for attacking his pregnant wife and unborn children.

She watched a moment, while Koga continued punching Draven's stomach, and then tossed Draven into the air to land hard against a tree. Without a chance for Draven to recover, Koga leapt at him and sank his claws into the male's stomach growling, "You dare to return here and worse, to attack my mate a second time?!"

Draven chuckled past the bloodied lip and taunted, "Does it bother you Koga? Does it annoy you to know that no matter how much you two wish to change it, you can never change the fact that I was the first to ever have her body?"

His head snapped back hard as Koga's fist cracked his jaw. Koga growled, "What you did was cowardly, and that is what you are, the lowest of cowards. Attacking a woman is bad enough, but one who is pupped? That's low Draven, even for a bastard like you."

He delivered another vicious punch to Draven's jaw, as Drave's fist connected with his gut. Koga growled and sneered, "You can't stand the fact that she never got over me can you?"

Seeing the pure rage enter Draven's eyes, Koga smirked and said, "So I was right. You couldn't stand the fact that I always held her heart." before smashing Draven's face into the rough bark of the tree.

Draven snarled, "That lowly partial human bitch belongs to me and always will!"

Koga snarled, "Don't insult my mate!" slamming the man's face into a tree.

Leiko grinned as she looked from Draven, to Okayaki and informed them haughtily, "By the way, the human part of me that you two despise so much is what is going to save and repopulate our mighty clan."

Seeing she that had their attention now and watching her husband smirk proud as can be, Leiko added the final stab to their egos by saying cockily, "That's right, you see thanks to my human ability to go into heat every 4 weeks, this 'bitch' can breed year round." ending with a smug smirk at their thunderstruck looks.

Koga added proudly, "Which means my mate and I get to have plenty of fun and repopulate our clan all at the same time.

Overcome with absolute fury and hatred, Draven bellowed, "Mother fucking whore," which caused Koga to resume angrily slamming his face into the unforgiving surface of the large rough tree trunk.

Draven's once manly face soon became a bloodied mangled mess, Koga continued slamming the man's face into the tree and growled out, "I warned you never to bother my mate again and now you have attacked not only her, but my unborn pups as well."

He yanked the man up, tossing him to the ground and delivered a vicious rib breaking kick to the man's side, which sent Draven skidding back a few feet. Draven cried out in pain as he felt some of his ribs snap, and tried to get to his feet, but failed.

Koga drove his word into the man's gut and twisted it, listening in satisfaction as the organ's ripped apart and began spitting out blood, as he watched the organs fall to the ground, delivering his last retort, "Now you die."

Knowing that she would now be safe, Leiko's strength faded rapidly and she stumbled ready to fall face first to the ground. Hakkaku cried out, "Leiko!" and caught her before she hit the ground.

Koga leapt over, covered in blood from his battle and took his mate in his hands nuzzling her, as she asked, "Lei, are you okay?"

She said weakly, "I'm fine love, just really tired." before passing out in his strong arms.

He ordered, "Hakkaku, get your brother and follow me." before leading the way back to the caves.

He carried Leiko into their cave and ordered for the healer's to be fetched immediately. Hakkaku laid Ginta on the other side of the room, and said, "Please Ginta, don't leave me. Hang in there, okay buddy."

**A/N: Okay only one or two more to go. Thanks for enjoying my story.**


	15. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters... I do however own Leiko, Komo, Draven, and all other Original Characters, as well as this plot line. There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Epilogue:**

Koga and Leiko, who was now expecting their second litter of pups, and was currently three months along, sat playing with their six month old triplets, Amaya, who looked very much like her mother, but had her father's piercing blue eyes and proud nose, Kamu who looked the spitting image of his warrior father, but had his mother's soft eyes, and Risa who had her father's eyes, a mix of her parent's looks, and her mother spiritual powers, as they waited for the other's to arrive.

The lord and lady of the western kingdom were the first to arrive. Sesshomaru proudly held his four month old son, Noru, who was the spitting image of his father, but had his mother inherent happy go lucky nature, and sported cute little fuzzy dog ears, on his hip.

They walked inside and joined the king and queen of the northern and eastern lands and their three pups. Noru immediately started wresting with his best friend Kamu, and they began horsing around like children do.

Amaya and Risa latched on to Sesshomaru and refused to let go until he gave them a playful growl and began chasing them. They giggled and started chasing his fluffy tail like drape of soft material, which sent his eye brows twitching.

Leiko chuckled and scolded, "Now girls, you know uncles Sesshomaru doesn't like having mokomo messed with.

Rin grinned adding, "Yeah, I'm the only one who gets to tug on mokomo." as she gave it an affectionate pat.

Sesshomaru firmly, "You may be my mate Rin, but no one touches mokomo," as he yanked it from her hands with a stern glare and wrapped it around him so no one could touch it.

Rin stuck her tongue out at him and said, "I'll be sure to remember that tonight." before watching his eyes widened and laughing as she carried Risa back over to her mother.

Inuyasha and his pregnant mate Kagome were the next to arrive. After completing the jewel, which now lay around Kagome's neck, they had become mate, and were now expecting their first pup in a few short months.

Kagome hung up her cloak and went to go play with her nieces and nephews, eager for the arrival of her own pup; she was also sporting her own proud grin, as her mate began playing plastic swords, with his nephews.

Last to arrive were Miroku and Sango, who was also pregnant with their first child. The eastern and northern lands had been united under Koga and Leiko's dual leaderships, when Koga ascended to the throne and Komo stepped down.

Komo was plenty happy keeping his three great grand pups from causing too much trouble, and was currently being dog piled on by all of the children, enjoying his position as their great grandfather to the highest.

Koga had quickly made a treaty with Sesshomaru and Rin of the western lands, and Inuyasha had been granted lordship over the southern lands, where his forest and the bone eater's well lay.

Shortly after them, many of the women from the wolf tribes started preparing an enormous and bountiful feast, to celebrate the joining of all of the kingdoms in a treaty of peace, just in time for the beginning of a new year.

**A/N: Okay, the official ending of 'Betrayal It Comes Full Circle!' Finally after what, Two and a half years, or close to it :P Sorry for the long wait, but I wanted to make this one special and so much came up, anyways, there you have it! Enjoy XD**


End file.
